


Равновесие отражений

by lastrieve



Series: Равновесие отражений [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:50:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 24,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastrieve/pseuds/lastrieve
Summary: Кисе возвращается домой после похищения, а похитивший его Хайзаки вот-вот отправится за решетку. Все просто. Или все-таки не очень?Сиквел к тексту "Кривое зеркало".





	1. Chapter 1

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_  
_It must have been something you said_  
_I just died in your arms tonight_  
_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_  
_It must have been some kind of kiss_  
_I should have walked away_  
_I should have walked away ©_  
_Cutting Crew — I Just Died In Your Arms_

— Рёта? Ты еще не спишь? Твой друг звонит. Говорит, ты опять отключил мобильный.

После месяца тишины непрекращающийся поток звонков и смс до пугающего раздражал, и казалось невероятным то, насколько легко весь этот информационный натиск давался раньше. Кисе знал, что все звонящие и пишущие искренне беспокоятся за него, но ничего не мог с собой поделать.

— Будешь говорить?

— Да, мам, иду, — он спустил ноги с кровати. Не было необходимости спрашивать, о каком друге речь: после того, как Аомине привел его домой, для матери другом стал называться именно он.

— Аоминеччи?

— Кисе! Черт тебя дери. Опять вырубил?

— Я пытался поспать. А телефон все время тренькал.

Звучать виновато не хотелось, потому что стыда он не чувствовал, но оно вышло как-то само. Тем не менее, Аомине сменил гнев на милость, ограничившись лишь невнятным «дурак» под нос.

— Что случилось, Аоминеччи?

В трубке повисла пауза.

— Мне следователь опять звонил. Спросил, когда я смогу подъехать для дачи показаний. И тебе тоже надо. Он признался во всем. Сам. Нельзя уже дальше тянуть, тем более, его уже перевезли из больницы.

Кисе промолчал.

— Эй, ты слушаешь?

— Да.

— Когда идем? Я больше не буду тебя отмазывать, чтоб ты знал. Ты — потерпевший, они не смогут ничего сделать, если ты ничего не расскажешь. Кисе, ты понял?

Еще бы не понял.

— Шого-кун себя нормально чувствует?

— Если врачи его выпустили, значит да. Тебя это сейчас больше всего интересует?

И снова Кисе промолчал.

— Только попробуй дать задний ход!

— Я все понимаю, Аоминеччи. Давай поговорим об этом завтра? Мне правда очень хочется спать сейчас. Я позвоню с утра.

— Кисе!

— Спокойной ночи, Аоминеччи, — прощаться так было плохой идеей, но Кисе чувствовал себя слишком разбитым, чтобы продолжать говорить. Вот теперь в грудь все же кольнуло стыдом: он опять ведет себя эгоистично, а Аомине этого не заслужил. Он ведь тоже переживает, за прошедшие недели охраняя Кисе, как это только возможно. Они с Момои даже приезжали через каждые несколько дней, чтобы встретить от двери, выгулять в ближайшем парке и довести до дома, будто боялись, что Хайзаки сбежит из больницы со сломанными ребрами и снова похитит его. Все происходящее напоминало идиотскую пародию на какой-то криминальный детектив, и Кисе чувствовал себя очень карикатурной, искусственной жертвой. Все с ним носятся, звонят, приезжают, а в голове будто слышался безликий голос «Снимаем! Мотор!»

Может, правда податься в актеры? Ему поступало несколько предложений на какие-то второстепенные роли, и агент говорила, что это отличный шанс проявить себя. Главное, не сыграть так, как он ведет себя сейчас. Засмеют. И пирожки, которые таскал ему Хайзаки, обязательно должны быть на рекламном плакате. И бургеры. Две штуки.

Поднявшись в свою комнату, он залез обратно в кровать, но теперь она перестала казаться уютной. И сонливости как не бывало. Кажется, впереди замаячила еще одна почти бессонная ночь. И даже не сказать, чтобы он чувствовал, что как-то сильно переживает из-за случившегося. В том-то и дело, что нет.

_«Ты пойдешь в полицию»._

_«Люди могут ошибаться, Шого-кун. И могут получить прощение, если поймут, что ошиблись»._

Тяжело вздохнув, Кисе перевернулся на другой бок и натянул одеяло повыше: на улице под вечер похолодало, и в комнате тоже. Хорошо бы закрыть окно, но сил встать снова у него не было.

Аомине прав. Тянуть и правда больше нельзя. Ни для кого из них это не сулило ничего хорошего.

К счастью, подробности пропажи Кисе не просочились ни в какие журналы, поэтому его возвращение прошло более-менее тихо. Для большинства не-очень-то-и-звезда таки действительно загуляла. Хорошо бы так оно и оставалось дальше.

 

Аомине позвонил в дверь, когда Кисе завтракал. То есть рано.

— Решил заехать. Прогуляться. Привет, кстати, — коротко бросил он застывшему при виде него с палочками у рта Кисе.

Вошедшая следом мать улыбнулась.

— Аомине-кун, садись, поешь с Рётой. Я сейчас принесу тебе тарелку.

— Нет, спасибо, я просто подожду Кисе в гостиной, — похоже, что Аомине было неуютно. Кисе даже удивился — он редко наблюдал его таким. Обычно тот излучал ленивую самоуверенность во все стороны. — Я же без приглашения и вообще…

— Садись, садись. Это очень хорошо, что ты приехал. А то Рёта совсем одичал, даже с нами почти не разговаривает. Вот, ешьте, — она поставила на стол вторую тарелку и, быстро чмокнув Кисе в макушку, вышла из кухни.

Аомине попыхтел несколько секунд, переступил с ноги на ногу, несколько раз глубоко вдохнул, точно принюхиваясь, и осторожно сел напротив Кисе.

— А что, ты один, что ли, завтракаешь?

— Да. Дома сейчас только я и мама. Отец и сестры уже уехали. Мама поела, а я встал позже, так что…

— Позже? Понятно. Это квартира жаворонков, — Аомине огляделся. — Странно, вроде давно тебя знаю, а дома у тебя только второй раз. И то в первый дальше гостиной не ходил. Здесь уютно.

— Ну, я вот-вот отсюда съеду в Токио. Чтобы удобнее было. Это просто пока остаюсь в родительском доме. Они волнуются, как ты понимаешь, хотел убедить, что со мной правда все хорошо.

В действительности, через несколько дней после возвращения домой, Кисе связался со своим агентом и горячо попросил помочь себе быстрее найти квартиру. Желательно так, чтобы туда переехать не позже, чем через месяц-полтора.

— Понятно, — повторил Аомине.

— Аоминеччи, а чего ты-то приехал в такую рань? Я же обещал позвонить и сделал бы это после завтрака. Думал ты спишь или все-таки дошел до университета.

Тот небрежно пожал плечами, внимательно изучая светло-зеленые листья на скатерти перед собой.

— Я решил, что сегодня мы вместе поедем к следователю. Если тебе нужна поддержка.

Вот оно как.

— Спасибо, Аоминеччи.

— Идиот, — Аомине отправил в рот рис и сосредоточенно начал жевать. — Слушай, а вкусно твоя мама готовит. — И потянул палочки к тарелке Кисе.

— Эй! Куда? Все же перед тобой на столе, зачем тебе мое? — Кисе знал, что это бесполезно, но не поворчать было как-то несерьезно. И он был совсем не против поделиться. Просто иногда очень нужно сделать что-то совсем привычное, обыденное. Так лучше ощущаешь, что все плохое правда позади. Оно же позади?

— Тебе что, жалко?

— Аоминеччи!

Мидорима как-то говорил, что Хайзаки тоже любил таскать еду с чужих тарелок. Интересно, у него все еще осталась эта привычка? За весь месяц, что он кормил Кисе, такого не случалось ни разу. Он смотрел — жадно, голодно. Но ничего не брал. Он…

— Кисе!

— А? — Кисе вздрогнул и снова перевел взгляд на Аомине.

— Ты о чем думаешь? У тебя странное лицо сейчас было.

Кисе открыл было рот, но заговорить не решился. Говорить о Хайзаки вслух было плохой идеей. И про себя думать тоже.

— Кисе.

— Что?

Взгляд, с которым смотрел на него Аомине, ему не понравился. Очень. Тяжелый, как каменная плита, которая сильно накренилась и вот-вот упадет, придавив сверху. Захотелось куда-то спрятаться. Кисе это начало напрягать: желание спрятаться никогда не было ему свойственно, и, тем не менее, он все время его ощущал с тех пор, как вернулся домой. Забиться, чтобы никто не видел. Или никого не видеть самому. Подвал, например, подойдет, ага. Может, предложение родителей обратиться к психотерапевту не такое уж бессмысленное? Насильственная изоляция могла ударить по нему сильнее, чем он думал.

— Этот мудак, он что-нибудь делал с тобой?

На кухне стало очень тихо. С улицы доносился радостный и нестройный детский гомон — сейчас как раз время идти в школу.

Все-таки звериное чутье.

— Нет. Ничего, Аоминеччи. Я же уже говорил.

— Целый месяц ничего не делал? Этот-то ублюдок?

— Мы просто разговаривали.

— О чем?

— О разном. Это ерунда все. Но мы действительно только говорили. Ну, в карты играли еще. Он никогда не пытался ни ударить, ни… — он сделал паузу, — ничего другого.

Аомине смотрел тревожно и подозрительно. Никак не мог поверить.

— Я говорю правду. Ну зачем мне врать тебе?

— Затем, что ты не любишь казаться слабым.

Чья бы корова мычала.

— Аоминеччи, это не тот случай. Он правда ничего не делал.

— А когда я пришел, значит, на него сошло озарение и сделать надумал?

Кисе нервно дернул плечом. Это был как раз именно тот вопрос, которым он себя уже извел. То, как смотрел на него Хайзаки тогда.

— Я не знаю, что на него нашло. Пока мы были одни, он не был таким. Как подменили. Может и правда взревновал.

Смуглые пальцы на светлой скатерти казались еще темнее. Казалось, Аомине едва сдерживается, чтобы не стукнуть кулаком по столу.

— Аоминеччи?

Тот резко встал.

— Поехали. Нам надо в участок. Иди одевайся, а я подожду у двери. Только с твоей мамой попрощаюсь.

 

Полицейский участок встретил желанной прохладой кондиционера после уличной духоты и терпким ароматом кофе. Кисе не успел толком изучить небольшой пустой холл, как с ними уже заговорил дежурный и, услышав, что им нужен следователь Исикава, провел внутрь по коридору. Единственное, что успело запомниться — несколько оранжевых горшков с растениями на подоконниках и облупленная краска на ножках стульев, что стояли возле двери, которую перед ними открыли.

Масао Исикава — тот следователь, который звонил Аомине — оказался невысоким худощавым мужчиной лет пятидесяти. Маленькая бородка делала его похожим на рыбака какой-нибудь деревеньки. Не то, чтобы Кисе особо видел этих рыбаков, но отчего-то они представлялись ему именно так, потому что так они были изображены на картинках в его детских книжках со всякими легендами. Исикава приветливо улыбнулся, но его глаза оставались серьезными, когда он внимательно оглядывал Кисе.

— Кисе-кун, с тобой все в порядке? Аомине-кун говорил, что тебе нездоровилось.

Кисе удивленно посмотрел на Аомине, получив нарочито небрежное пожимание плечами в ответ, и вспомнил, что должен был приехать сюда раньше. Наверное, Аомине придумал болезнь, чтобы «отмазать» его и дать немного времени. В этом он весь: будет ворчать, но, когда нужно, всегда поддержит поступками.

— Да, со мной уже все хорошо. Извините, что заставил вас долго ждать.

Исикава вежливо кивнул.

— Ничего страшного, я понимаю, что после таких событий тебе нужно было восстановить силы. И, если бы это зависело от меня, я бы не торопил, но, как ты понимаешь, Кисе-кун, закон связывает нас сроками. Скоро у нас не останется законных оснований держать Хайзаки-куна под арестом. Поэтому нам нужен ты. Вы оба, — он перевел взгляд на Аомине.

— Я понимаю, — тихо отозвался Кисе.

— Хорошо. Итак, — Исикава сел за стол и сделал им жест последовать примеру. — На настоящий момент Хайзаки-кун сказал нам, что похитил тебя, Кисе-кун, и месяц держал взаперти. А также нанес Аомине-куну удар по голове сзади, когда тот обнаружил вас. Все верно? В общем, подтвердил именно то, что зафиксировали в протоколе на том месте, где вас забрали.

— Да. А он… — Кисе замешкался, пытаясь сформулировать вопрос. — Он не сказал, почему все это сделал?

— Сказал, что просто убивал время.

Рядом раздраженно фыркнул Аомине. Кисе тяжело вздохнул: как это все было в стиле Хайзаки.

— Я согласен, не очень разумная причина, — следователь не отводил проницательных глаз от его лица. — Поэтому я надеялся, что ты нам тоже что-нибудь расскажешь обо всей этой ситуации, Кисе-кун. Ты знаешь, почему он это сделал? В каких вы были отношениях?

Аомине вскинулся.

— Эй, что значит — в отношениях? — Кисе быстро положил ладонь ему на руку и на секунду слегка сжал.

— Мы были знакомы со средней школы. Играли в одной баскетбольной команде, потом он ушел, а я занял его место. В старшей школе играли друг против друга.

Исикава что-то быстро набросал на листке бумаги перед собой — вслепую, потому что все еще смотрел на Кисе.

— То есть, можно сказать, что вы были соперниками? Он воспринимал тебя так?

— Да, я думаю, что да. Но не уверен, что это послужило причиной похищения.

— А что, по твоему мнению, послужило?

До этого момента Кисе не особо раздумывал, о чем его будут спрашивать в полиции. Но сейчас он был серьезно озадачен, как ему говорить о симпатии, в которой Хайзаки ему признался. И присутствие Аомине больше тревожило, чем успокаивало.

— Я полагаю… Исикава-сан. Его ведь посадят?

Его внезапный вопрос удивил и Аомине, и Исикаву. Самого Кисе он тоже немного удивил.

— Если все подтвердится, то — да, — следователь явно не совсем понимал, с надеждой ли Кисе спросил или, напротив, с огорчением.

— И на сколько?

— Зависит от судьи, но точно не меньше двух лет. Похищение человека — это серьезно, Кисе-кун.

Минимум два года. Если Хайзаки там не прирежут — а с его характером такое легко представлялось, огребать неприятности умеет отлично — на приличную работу он уже никогда не попадет. С судимостью даже раздумывать не будут.

— Исикава-сан, он же здесь, да? Я могу с ним поговорить наедине?

— Кисе! — Аомине вскочил на ноги так резко, что его стул едва не завалился назад. — На кой черт тебе с ним говорить?

— Мне нужно. Пожалуйста.

Еще один пронизывающий взгляд. Потом Исикава кивнул снова.

— Хорошо, Кисе-кун.

 

Кисе отвели в маленькую комнатку, где не было ничего, кроме стола и двух стульев, и он снова ощутил себя героем фильма. Странно, когда смотришь на такие комнаты на экране, происходящее кажется серьезным и важным, а сейчас, оказавшись здесь, он чувствовал себя очень глупо. Будто вокруг все игрушечное.

Кисе со вздохом опустился на стул. Поздно думать, мудрое или не очень он принял решение. А ведь еще сам себе пообещал в том доме, что не будет больше говорить с Хайзаки! Все-таки все слишком сложно. Кисе знал, что никто не упрекнет его, если Хайзаки сядет в тюрьму. Но знать, что ты прав — одно. И совсем другое осознавать, что твое слово навсегда разрушит человеку жизнь. Пусть даже этот человек сам виноват.

В глубине душе Кисе понимал, что главная причина в не пройдённой точке невозврата. Если бы Хайзаки все же посмел хотя бы попытаться осуществить свою угрозу в сторону Аомине, Кисе сам бы перегрыз ему глотку в тот же момент, как смог дотянуться. Если бы избил самого Кисе или… в общем, тогда проблемы бы тоже не было.

_«У меня ведь мог бы быть шанс, да?»_

Когда они говорили в последний раз, Хайзаки казался слишком нормальным. И очень усталым.

За спиной хлопнула дверь.

— Ого, какие гости. Привет, Рёта.

Кисе медленно обернулся. Остановившийся на пороге Хайзаки широко улыбался. За его спиной стоял сопровождающий охранник.

 

— Зацени, какие у меня роскошные браслеты? — после того, как их оставили вдвоем, Хайзаки вольготно расположился за столом напротив Кисе и продемонстрировал ему скованные наручниками запястья. — Эти придурки, кажется, думают, что я накинусь на тебя сразу, как увижу. Еще бы ошейник надели.

— А ты бы мог?

— Накинуться? На тебя-то? Вполне, только я не эксгибиционист. Так что предпочел бы более укромное местечко, — Он многозначительно подмигнул. Твою мать. Флиртовать в наручниках, одной ногой на тюремной койке, мог только Хайзаки Шого. Кисе нервно провел рукой по волосам, откидывая челку назад. Ну вот, они не проговорили и минуты, а его мир опять слетел с тормозов от абсурдности происходящего.

— Черт. Ты такой…

— Какой, Рёта? — заинтересованно осведомился тот. — Неотразимый? — добавил с надеждой.

— Неотразимо бестолковый.

— Что есть, то есть.

Кисе покачал головой, рассматривая его снова. Хайзаки немного похудел, осунулся и теперь выглядел как растормошенный, изрядно потрепанный в очередной стычке волк. Полуголодный, но не потерявший одному ему понятного достоинства.  
И как ни искал сейчас Кисе в его глазах хотя бы призрак безумия, которое, как ему казалось, он помнил с того вечера, найти не получалось.

Жопа. Полная.

А что он вообще хотел? Убедиться, что сажает за решетку монстра? Что это единственный возможный вариант? Классические монстры существуют только в классических сказках. А перед Кисе сидит самый большой долбоеб из всех когда-либо виденных.

— Не жалей меня, Рёта. Я знал, на что шел, — Хайзаки ухмыльнулся. — И, будь у меня выбор отмотать все назад, я бы сделал то же самое. Только переиграл бы последнюю часть.

— Не позволил бы Аоминеччи следовать за собой? — уточнил Кисе.

— Ага. Тут я дал маху. Хотя, конечно, его ошарашенная рожа тоже немалого стоила.

— А когда бы ты меня отпустил?

Хайзаки пожал плечами.

— Я хотел это сделать после того, как подарю сережку, — он быстро глянул на левое ухо Кисе и расстроенно, как-то обиженно, пожевал губу. — Да и дом пора было освобождать — владелец должен был вернуться через два дня.

— Засранец, — Кисе слабо улыбнулся. — Романтичный засранец.

— А я что, я вообще-то могу быть романтичным. Ты же знаешь, у меня много подружек было.

У него был настолько самоуверенно-невозмутимый вид, что Кисе расхохотался помимо воли. И Хайзаки засмеялся тоже, довольный результатом. Но его смех длился не долго, оборвался, как отрезало, едва он снова опустил взгляд на собственные руки, скованные наручниками.

— Скажи им все, что нужно, Рёта.

Веселье заглохло в горле.

— Шого-кун.

— Чего?

— Ты ведь соврал мне, — Кисе смотрел ему в глаза, жадно ловя малейшие отголоски реакции. Единственное, что оставалось — переть напролом.

— Э? Когда?

— Когда сказал, что пошел бы до конца. И убил бы Аоминеччи.

Хайзаки ответил ему задумчивым взглядом.

— И почему ты так думаешь?

— Уверен, — просто ответил Кисе.

— Да?

— Да. Тогда я запаниковал, твоя угроза выглядела реалистично, а нож был отличным аргументом. И ты ударил Аоминеччи. Ты упертый безголовый придурок, Шого-кун. Но ты не убийца, — медленно произнес Кисе, — и не насильник. Ну, по крайней мере, пока, — он намеренно выдержал паузу. — Если бы хотел что-то сделать, сделал бы раньше. А ты тянул.

— Пф. Ты все видишь в слишком оптимистичном свете, — Хайзаки поднял ладони вверх в шутливой капитуляции.

— А ты — в слишком пессимистичном.

_«Мы отлично дополняем друг друга, да?»_

Ни один из них не произнес этого вслух. Но Кисе был готов биться о заклад, что Хайзаки пришла в голову та же мысль. Это должно тревожить, слишком сильное между ними установилось молчаливое понимание.

Хайзаки снова засмеялся, но теперь его смех был совсем другим. Грудным и сухим.

— Даже не знаю, радоваться мне, что ты веришь в меня, или расстраиваться, что опять недооцениваешь.

— Ты хотел спровоцировать Аоминеччи, — осторожно продолжил Кисе. — Чтобы это сделать, я должен был поверить, что ты хочешь причинить ему вред. Зачем тебе это было нужно?

— Ты же у нас тут играешь в психолога. Ты и скажи.

— Я не психолог, — покачал головой Кисе. — И я не понимаю. Аоминеччи держался от меня на расстоянии, зачем провоцировать его, подталкивать ко мне, заставлять защищать меня?

Медленным, плавным движением Хайзаки откинулся назад: его поза больше не была расслабленной, напротив, казалось, что он напряжен каждой клеточкой тела, каждым мускулом.

— Ты понимаешь, какое дело, Рёта… Обидно было оставаться не у дел на фоне того, кто не пытается заявить на тебя никаких прав.

Кисе поморщился.

— Я не вещь, чтобы на меня заявлять права.

— Ты отлично меня понял. Тебя это тоже напрягало.

— То есть, ты мне личную жизнь налаживал? — Что он за человек такой? Что бы не делал, выходит один хаос.

— Что-то вроде Купидона, да?

— Купидон, похищающий своего подопечного? Не смеши. Ты сам-то понимаешь, что так делать нельзя?

— Люди многое делают из того, что нельзя, — Хайзаки прищурился, но, спустя несколько секунд, его лицо неуловимо расслабилось, и он снова поднял ладони. — Ну хорошо, хорошо, не смотри на меня так укоризненно, Рёта. Я признаю, что хватил лишнего, — примирительно сообщил он.

— И на том спасибо. Ты хоть что-то можешь нормально сделать, Шого-кун?

— А зачем? Так же веселее. В конце концов, и ты признай, что я все-таки впечатлил тебя.

— Дурак!

Но Хайзаки только оскалился в ответ.

— По крайней мере, теперь мы оба знаем, что этот кретин еще на что-то способен, кроме как забрасывать мяч в корзину. Сейчас-то у вас нормально?

— Я… — Кисе быстро отвел глаза. — Блин, это…

— Не мое дело? — Хайзаки улыбнулся, но его взгляд стал опасно настороженным. — Серьезно, вы что, так и не поговорили после всего?

— Почему ж с тобой так сложно, — пробормотал Кисе. Отлично. Расписался в своем полном поражении. И плевать.

Это было правдой: несмотря на то, что Аомине присматривал за ним, к теме их отношений они не вернулись ни разу. Кисе не хотел начинать первым. Да, трусил. Как всегда, кто бы сомневался. А Аомине… Аомине тоже молчал.

— Охуеть. Просто — охуеть, — Хайзаки стукнул кулаком о стол. — Ну, это пиздец просто. — закончил он свою мысль и раздраженно цокнул языком.

Кисе подумал, что солидарен с ним. Но сказать что-то еще уже не успел — зашел тот же охранник, что привел Хайзаки сюда, и сообщил, что им пора закругляться. Хайзаки раздраженно зыркнул на него, потом на Кисе, и тому показалось, что он сейчас снова начнет материться. Но Хайзаки лишь покачал головой, поднялся на ноги, скривившись — его тело еще не восстановилось после ударов Аомине, — и направился к охраннику на выход.

 

На пути к кабинету следователя Кисе обнаружил, что в холле уже не безлюдно. Возле дежурного поста стояла женщина лет сорока-сорока пяти и что-то быстро говорила. И, судя по тому, как темнело ее лицо с каждым его ответом, что бы она не просила, отклика оно не находило. В какой-то момент она оглянулась на шаги, увидела Кисе и застыла, резко замолчав. Они никогда прежде не встречались, но у Кисе не было ни малейшего сомнения в том, кто она.

Хайзаки Шого был похож на свою мать.

Те же серые глаза, разлет бровей и скулы. И еще она явно была в курсе, кто такой Кисе и какое отношение имеет к ее сыну: на долю секунды ему показалось, что она заговорит с ним, но этого не произошло. Тем не менее, ему пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы не отвернуться, спрятать глаза — столько молчаливой мольбы было в ее собственных. Еще был стыд. И отчаяние. Слишком много всего для такой невысокой женщины.

Потом откуда-то слева вынырнул незнакомый мужчина в форме, и, положив руку ей на плечо, что-то сказал. Бросив последний взгляд на Кисе, она опустила голову и последовала за ним, чтобы скрыться в коридоре напротив.

— Кисе? — Аомине возник за его спиной так неожиданно и бесшумно, что Кисе вздрогнул. — Все нормально? Ты с ней знаком?

Кисе беспомощно посмотрел на него.

— Нет. Но… Аоминеччи, это его мама.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Знаю. И она меня тоже знает.

— Ну, у нее явно совести больше, чем у сына, раз не стала просить за него. Значит, понимает, что виноват. Жаль ее.

Жаль. Не стала. Наверное, у нее всегда было много тревог из-за безалаберности Хайзаки. А адекватного будущего у него уже не будет.

— Что ты там делал так долго, я чуть не уснул. — Аомине слегка потряс его за плечо, напоминая о себе. Но напряженность его руки была предательской: уж что-то, а спать ему точно не хотелось.

— Мы разговаривали.

— Не слишком ли много ты стал с ним разговаривать? Не наговорился за месяц? — он снова разозлился. И не то, чтобы Кисе мог его за это винить. Он сам на себя злился. За все.

— Не надо так, Аоминеччи.

— Не надо что? Ты просто… А, к черту! Идем уже.

Кисе знал, что надо было его догнать. Догнать и поступить так, как собирался. Как готовил себя, пока они тряслись в поезде по дороге сюда. Как было правильно. Но он стоял и смотрел, как Аомине, ускоряя шаг, идет вперед, пока Аомине не остановился снова, уже в дверях в кабинет Исикавы.

Впервые он заметил, что Кисе не идет следом, да? И, как назло, именно сейчас, когда Кисе решил сделать одну из самых больших глупостей в своей жизни. Но он ведь имеет на нее право?

— Кисе?

— Прости, Аоминеччи. Я не буду этого делать.


	2. Chapter 2

— Аомине-кун в ярости.

Кисе почесал затылок и покрепче прижал к уху смартфон.

— Я знаю, Курокоччи.

Еще бы не знать. Аомине ушел из участка один. Хотя «ушел» — совершенно не подходящее слово. Разве может человеческое торнадо уйти? Вряд ли. Вот миновать может. Чудо, что он не разломал что-нибудь. Сам участок, например.

— Я думал, он что-нибудь сломает, — Кисе озвучил свою мысль вслух. — Или убьет кого-нибудь. То есть, меня.

— Кисе-кун, — в голосе Куроко обычно редко различались эмоции, но сейчас он явно был встревожен. — Я понимаю тебя.

— Правда?

— Думаю, что да.

Кисе тихо прыснул.

— Ну хоть кто-то меня понимает, а то уже просто пришельцем себя чувствую.

— Но я за тебя волнуюсь, — как будто не заметив его иронии, продолжил Куроко. 

— Мы все волнуемся. И Аомине-кун тоже.

— Знаю.

— Знаешь?

Кисе прикрыл глаза и сделал паузу перед тем, как заговорить снова.

— Да, Курокоччи. Я бы на его месте себя бы точно прибил. Честное слово. Я же осознаю, как это выглядит: он меня защищал, даже пострадал из-за этого, а я… — дальше он продолжить не смог. Какое слово здесь будет правильным? Подвел? Предал?

— Совершенно верно. Аомине-кун считает, что Хайзаки-кун опасен, а ты его отпустил.

— А ты тоже считаешь, что он опасен?

Теперь паузу взял Куроко. Кисе терпеливо ждал, давая ему время обдумать ответ, и чуть не рассмеялся снова, осознав, что почти приглушил собственное дыхание. Все ведь уже случилось, переиграть возможности нет. Почему ему так важно было услышать сейчас, что он все сделал правильно? С того момента, как он принял решение, оно перешло под его ответственность целиком и полностью. И последствия от него тоже, какими бы хреновыми они не были.

— Я давно его не видел, Кисе-кун. И я полагаю, что он способен быть опасным, потому что совершил это все. Но, если тебе от этого станет легче, я никогда не считал его плохим человеком. Конечно, он может им стать. Может, но, возможно, еще не стал. В свете последних событий, если все так, как ты говоришь, то мне кажется, он все еще ищет себя. Ты с ним говорил последним, поэтому тебе здесь виднее. Но я думаю, что это благородно с твоей стороны — дать ему второй шанс.

— Мне от этого легче, — Кисе не совсем понял, похвалили ли его или осудили. Кажется, больше похоже на первое. Разве что Кисе не разделял веру Куроко в себя: сам он считал, что струсил и… поступил эгоистично, но никак не благородно.

— Я рад, — если бы это был не Куроко, Кисе бы мог заподозрить издевку. Но это все же был он, поэтому Кисе искренне улыбнулся, хоть собеседник не мог этого увидеть.

— Спасибо, Курокоччи. Только ты и Момоичи не считаете, что я окончательно спятил, — Момои позвонила ровно через три часа после того, как Аомине уехал, а Кисе остался извиняться перед следователем. И первым ее вопросом был «Дай-чан тебя ударил?!» очень встревоженным голосом. Видимо, вид у Аомине был… располагающий к таким мыслям.

— Пожалуйста, — серьезно отозвался Куроко. — Отдыхай, Кисе-кун. Тебе это нужно сейчас. Что до Аомине-куна, просто дай ему время остыть. Все образуется.

— Да. Еще раз спасибо.

Отключив вызов, Кисе бездумно уставился на экран смартфона. В том, что Аомине остынет очень нескоро, он не сомневался. Если вообще остынет.

 

За последующие четыре недели жизнь потихоньку выравнивалась, возвращаясь в свое привычное течение. Университет, тренировки, работа — Кисе предпочитал держать себя занятым. Общение с людьми снова стало даваться легко и непринужденно, и у него от этого гора упала с плеч. К нему даже приезжали Морияма и Хаякава, а потом и Касамацу позвонил, чтобы предложить пересечься. Последний раз он виделся с ребятами из Кайджо около полутора лет назад, поэтому эти встречи здорово подняли настроение.

Спустя еще неделю его позвали на игру в стрит-бол с бывшими сокомандниками по Тэйко и Кагами. И Кисе подозревал, что Куроко приложил руку к организации этого мероприятия. Все прошло отлично, вот только Аомине не пришел.

Момои посмотрела грустными глазами, осторожно положила маленькие пальчики ему на сгиб локтя, а, когда он наклонился к ней, шепнула на ухо: «Дай-чан упрямится. Ты же знаешь его, может вести себя как баран. Но он угомонится, ему самому уже надоедает»

А под конец вечера, перед тем, как они разошлись, она отвела его в сторону и незаметно сунула в руку маленький пакетик.

— Он сказал отдать тебе.

Кисе развернул пакетик: на ладони лежала серебристая сережка-колечко. Он улыбнулся и сжал ее в кулаке.

— Спасибо, Момоиччи.

— Не за что, Ки-чан. И, знаешь, хоть он и не разговаривает с тобой и демонстративно не спрашивает у меня, как у тебя дела, но никогда не обрывает, когда я рассказываю ему об этом сама, — и она подмигнула.

А потом, через месяц, Кисе переехал на свою первую в жизни съемную квартиру.

 

— Готовить-то тебе кто будет? Ладно бы с девушкой съезжался, а одному-то… — в первый день новоселья мать задержалась после того, как они вдвоем дважды обошли новое жилище, и Кисе продемонстрировал, что там есть все необходимое для выживания в суровых городских джунглях. Ее опечаленные глаза — единственное, что действительно тяготило его сейчас, омрачая радостный ажиотаж.

— Как кто? А я сам? Мам, ты что-то совсем в меня не веришь.

— Верю, Рёта. Но все-таки… Ладно, — она замолчала и вздохнула снова, как будто запрещая себе продолжать эту тему. — В любом случае, ты просто помни, что мы всегда ждем тебя дома.

— Знаю. Это я всегда помню, — он крепко обнял ее, а она грустно рассмеялась, уткнувшись в его плечо и порываясь погладить по спине и волосам.

— Какой же ты стал уже большой… И как быстро.

— Ну, мам!

— Ладно, ладно, поняла, не смущаю. Но ты точно уверен, что это полностью безопасно? Тот человек…

— Мам!

— Ну хорошо, все. Замяли, — Кисе в очередной раз мысленно поблагодарил мироздание за таких понимающих родителей: даже если они переживали за него и не совсем понимали некоторых поступков, то все равно поддерживали. — Будешь теперь беспрепятственно водить девочек, да?

— Ага, скажи это моему агенту, — Кисе фыркнул. — Она утрамбовала мое расписание так, что встречи с девочками мне грозят разве что во сне. И то не регулярно.

— И хорошо, меньше глупостей натворишь, — она легко щелкнула его по носу, и они рассмеялись вместе.

Оставшееся до вечера время после ее ухода Кисе пребывал в восторженно-взбудораженном настроении. Он еще раз прошелся по квартире, осматривая каждый уголок. Несмотря на очень небольшие размеры, она казалась ему очень уютной: светлые тона, много свободного пространства. Чуть позже адреналин слегка отпустил, и Кисе даже стало немного грустно. Все-таки в большой семье он не привык находиться долго один в доме. Ничего. Теперь привыкнет.

За последующие несколько недель к нему то и дело кто-нибудь заходил — поздравить с началом полностью самостоятельной жизни.

Аомине так и не позвонил ни разу.

 

Хайзаки вернулся в его жизнь так же, как и до этого: стихийно и совершенно неожиданно. Кисе был практически уверен, что не увидит его больше: в сложившейся ситуации это казалось самым здравым решением, да и следователь Исикава заверил, что предупредит Хайзаки о том, что ему лучше воздержаться от приближения к Кисе. Пришлось обругать себя последними словами за наивность, обнаружив того топчущимся на углу возле супермаркета, один-в-один, как и вечером перед похищением. За исключением того, что до этого все выглядело случайностью, а сейчас Хайзаки очевидно ждал его. И увидел.

Кисе остановился.

Что теперь делать? Подойти? Хайзаки точно не спешил подходить первым. Просто стоял, слегка ссутулившись и спрятав руки в карманы, но взгляда от него не отрывал.

Хочет узнать, что будет делать Кисе? Может, уйти? Дадут ли ему уйти?

К своему сожалению, а, может, и наоборот, к счастью, Кисе все-таки не любил избегать проблем. Если Хайзаки здесь, значит, очевидно, что ему есть что сказать. Вдруг он просто хочет его поблагодарить? Они находятся посередине оживленной улицы, времени — полпятого вечера, светло. Сделать ему что-то здесь Хайзаки не сможет даже при большом желании. Разумнее будет попробовать выслушать. Тем более, с учетом того, как они расстались в участке.

Он решительно направился к Хайзаки.

— Какого, блядь, хрена?

В представлении Кисе, так точно не здороваются в случаях, когда хотят кого-то поблагодарить. Пора еще раз обругать себя за наивность. Поблагодарить? Хайзаки? Разбежался.

— Здравствуй, Шого-кун.

— Иди в жопу. Я спрашиваю, какого хрена?

Ну, что ж, отличное начало разговора ожидаемо обернулось отличным продолжением.

— Я не понимаю тебя.

Судя по сжавшимся в кулаки пальцам Хайзаки, если и нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы он взорвался, то Кисе только что сказал именно это. Талант, не иначе. И обычное дело для них двоих.

— Я, блядь, тебе что говорил?

— А что ты мне говорил?

— Я сказал, чтобы ты не смел меня жалеть. Какого хера ты дал по тормозам, а? Ты совсем долбанутый? — Хайзаки шагнул вперед, и Кисе с трудом подавил инстинктивный порыв отшатнуться. И с чего он решил, что его не тронут? Чтобы получить по физиономии много времени не нужно. Однако Кисе точно знал, что, если Хайзаки все же попытается атаковать, он в долгу не останется. Все копившееся напряжение, а вместе с ним и раздражение, грозились вырваться на волю бешеной лавиной, нужен был только повод.

— У тебя есть какие-то претензии?

— Есть, твою мать. Решил сыграть в добрячка, чтобы я изошел в слюни от благодарности к твоему милосердию, да, лицемерная рожа? Думал, прискачу и в ноги упаду?

Такого Кисе точно не думал, но сейчас он имел все шансы всерьез начать жалеть о том, что выпустил Хайзаки на свободу. Гордыня поперек морды вон как прет, чего такому помогать было! Почему Кисе все-таки такой идиот, а?

— А было бы мило с твоей стороны именно так и поступить. Да, пожалел. Только не тебя, дебила, а твою бедную мать!

На секунду Хайзаки даже примолк, явно не ожидая такого ответа, но его гнев не собирался сдавать обороты, и потому он снова шагнул к Кисе. Теперь их разделяло от силы сантиметров тридцать.

— При чем тут моя мать? Ты ее даже не знаешь!

— Мне хватило и один раз увидеть. У тебя вообще совести нет, да? Ты хоть знаешь, как она выглядела?! Она…

— Заткни пасть, Рёта! Это вообще тебя не касается!

— С тех пор, как ты устроил мне веселенькое приключение, касается! Да, блядь, мне нравится чувствовать себя добреньким. Это всем нравится! Даже такому придурку как тебе бы понравилось! — Кисе было плевать на то, что он уже почти кричал. В конце концов, это был Хайзаки. С ним всегда было просто… чувствовать. Насколько бы плохими эмоции ни были.

— Не хватило яиц посадить меня? Зассал?

— А у тебя не хватает яиц говорить со мной без наручников на запястьях? Ты тоже зассал?

— Что?

О, попал. Вот теперь Кисе точно сбил его с толку.

— Что слышал. Обрадовался, что спрячешься в камеру и не будешь разруливать последствия, да, Шого-кун? Или так сильно боишься оказаться перед кем-то в долгу? Так вот, если не хватает смелости и лицемерия сделать вид, что немножко благодарен, то вали отсюда. Мало мне того, что теперь большинство друзей смотрит на меня с жалостью, как на умалишенного, а другие вообще не разговаривают, так еще и от тебя выслушивать всю эту чепуху? Да иди на хуй! — последнюю фразу Кисе действительно выкрикнул, так, что проходившая мимо женщина испуганно шарахнулась в сторону и ускорила шаг. И другие люди тоже начали оглядываться.

Хайзаки молча таращился на него. Несколько раз шумно втянул воздух через нос.

— Хочешь, подеремся? — наконец спросил он совсем другим тоном, тише и спокойнее.

— Что? — тупо спросил Кисе.

— Подеремся. Ну, пар спустить. Тебе явно надо. Я даже дам фору в несколько ударов и по лицу бить не буду, а то вдруг тебя с разбитой мордой фотографировать не захотят. Я ж не изверг, чтобы человека заработка лишать.

— Ты издеваешься?

— Ага, — Хайзаки вдруг широко ухмыльнулся. — Или, может, сразу кофе? В качестве благодарности.

 

— Значит, говоришь, друзья считают тебя психом и не разговаривают? Я даже догадываюсь, кто именно не разговаривает, — у вселенной все-таки отличное чувство юмора, иначе с чего это им было зайти посидеть в ту же самую кофейню, что и в первый раз. Это какой-то замкнутый круг, колесо для грызунов, а Кисе — как раз мелкий глупый грызун, который крутит это колесо и сам не понимает, зачем. Но Хайзаки сидел напротив и криво улыбался, как ни в чем не бывало, будто не он орал на улице полчаса назад.

— Аоминеччи молчит несколько месяцев. Момоиччи говорит, что он вот-вот остынет, но я не думаю, что это правда. Я его разочаровал.

— Хм.

— Что? — Кисе доброжелательно улыбнулся официантке, поставившей перед ними две чашки кофе и два пирожных. Хайзаки проводил задумчивым взглядом ее декольте и задницу, и, когда она отошла, заговорил снова.

— Не думал, что скажу это, но здесь я с Дайки согласен. Ты ж понимаешь, что это нездорово, Рёта? Вот то, что ты сейчас сидишь здесь со мной. Ты должен был драпать, как меня увидел, а не кофе пить в моей компании. А вдруг я все-таки опасный псих и хочу свести с тобой счеты? Или тебе понравилось быть жертвой? — последняя фраза сопровождалась откровенно пошлой усмешкой. Кисе закатил глаза.

— И ты туда же.

— Так я и говорю: здесь он прав.

— А я считаю, что нет, — отрезал Кисе и упрямо вздернул подбородок. — И вообще, уж кому-кому, а тебе просто не прилично принимать его сторону, Шого-кун.

— Но я бы тоже разозлился на его месте, — Хайзаки невозмутимо пожал плечами. — Но, правда, не могу сказать, что на **своем** месте я жалуюсь, — он отсалютовал кружкой и громко хлебнул из нее.

— Значит, тебя все устраивает?

— Меня-то? Ну да, вполне.

Ага, а возмущался тогда недавно кто? Кисе решил, что апеллировать к этому ниже его достоинства.

— Хм.

— Не передразнивай, — тут же вставил Хайзаки.

— Я не передразниваю.

— Передразниваешь.

— Не пе… а, плевать. И ты бы хотел, чтобы мы могли вот так общаться? - Кисе спросил быстрее, чем успел обдумать сам вопрос. И, что самое плохое, даже не мог понять, была ли это очередная глупость с его стороны или все-таки не очень.

— Это предложение руки и сердца? — Хайзаки драматично задрал брови.

— Облезешь. Я просто думал, что ты бы предпочел меня совсем не видеть, — честно сказал Кисе. По крайней мере, он в аналогичной ситуации хотел бы именно этого — не видеть. Наверное, и Аомине сейчас как раз занимается этим.

Хайзаки фыркнул и, подхватив пирожное с тарелки, откусил сразу половину. С тарелки Кисе. Руками.

— Не веди себя так, — изрек он с полным ртом, пресекая готовое вот-вот излиться возмущение Кисе.

— Так — это как?

— Как будто ты волнуешься из-за моих ранимых чувств. Ты — эгоист, Рёта. Вот и будь собой, — просто ответил тот и сунул в рот вторую половину пирожного. — Ты сам-то чего хочешь?

Ответ нашелся сразу, хотя Кисе ни разу не формулировал его четко для себя до этого.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты научил меня драться.

Хайзаки одобрительно закивал и отхлебнул еще кофе. Из своей чашки только потому, что Кисе успел быстро накрыть свою ладонью и придвинуть ближе к себе.

— Другое дело. Но с чего вдруг?

— Я не хочу, чтобы кто-либо еще смог меня так подловить. Как ты тогда. И, раз ты умеешь нападать, то умеешь и защищаться. И ты мне должен.

— О как. Проблемка в том, что даже если я тебе покажу, как себя защитить, не факт, что ты осилишь.

— Я быстро учусь, ты знаешь, — Кисе тоже пригубил кофе. На языке осела приторная сладость: сиропа ему перелили. Может, правда отдать на допивание? Хайзаки-то явно все равно, что тащить, Мидорима был прав.

— Не в этом дело, балда. Чтобы драться всерьез, нужно быть готовым причинить вред другому человеку. Последствия любой драки могут быть смертельны. Не готов убить — заранее обречен на проигрыш. А ты бы видел себя тогда, когда решил… кстати, ты так и не сказал, что решил со мной сделать.

В его словах был резон, как бы Кисе не хотелось поспорить.

— Ты прав. Знаешь, у меня однажды была стычка. Мы были с ребятами, давно, еще в Тэйко. На наших глазах у женщины вырвали сумочку, и она звала на помощь. Я кинулся первый, Аоминеччи за мной. Я бежал и не думал, что буду делать дальше, просто хотел его остановить. А потом тот человек оказался прямо передо мной. Я видел, как он поднимает кулак, и… ничего не мог сделать. Только стоял и смотрел. Если бы не Мурасакибараччи и Аоминеччи, наверное, мне бы досталось.

— Именно. И что, справишься?

— Научи, а там посмотрим, — решил Кисе.


	3. Chapter 3

_Come stand a little bit closer_  
_Breathe in and get a bit higher_  
_Youʼll never know what hit you_  
_When I get to you_

_Ooh, I want you_  
_I donʼt know if I need you_  
_But, ooh, Iʼd die to find out©_  
_Savage Garden — I Want You_

 

Новенький электрический чайник сердито булькнул в последний раз и притих. Кисе тяжело вздохнул и медленно сполз с табуретки. За много лет регулярных занятий баскетболом его тело привыкло к нагрузке. Вот к синякам оно не привыкло, и каждое движение сопровождалось ноющей болью. Не очень сильной, но определенно досаждающей.

К удивлению Кисе, Хайзаки не только согласился на его просьбу, но и сам нашел для них место для занятий: небольшой зал в трехэтажном нежилом доме на окраине Токио. Там даже было зеркало на всю стену. На немой вопрос Кисе, Хайзаки пожал плечами:

— Мне бывшая подружка дала ключи. Она подрабатывает здесь — учит малявок танцевать. А сейчас проходит стажировку в Штатах на полгода, скоро уже возвращается. Район не очень, ты видишь, аренда дешевая.

— И что ты ей теперь должен? Она не спрашивала, зачем тебе нужен зал? — с любопытством поинтересовался Кисе.

— Ей пофиг, главное, чтобы его не разнесли. А должен… да комп ей обещал собрать хороший по дешевке и настроить там все.

Кисе изумленно воззрился на него.

— Комп? А при чем тут ты?

Хайзаки вернул ему изумленный взгляд, добавив туда только толику презрения, как будто Кисе был непроходимым дебилом.

— Рёта, я работаю с железками.

— А… кем?

— Сисадмином. У меня гибкий график. И, прежде чем ты задаешь еще один глупый вопрос, отвечу сразу. Я еще и учусь. Хотя забиваю часто.

— Вот как… — Кисе и правда почувствовал себя идиотом. Он помнил, что Хайзаки упоминал работу, но он как-то не сопоставил те слова с реальностью.

— А ты думал, я что, сижу на шее матери? Или бабы какой?

— Ну…

— Нет, лучше молчи, а то все-таки съезжу тебе по физиономии.

Хайзаки оказался строгим учителем. Несмотря на аккуратность во время их тренировок — а Кисе видел, что он действительно аккуратен — выкладывались на полную оба. И время от времени обоим же прилетало друг от друга.

Первое время Кисе действительно было сложно нападать, тем более, что он помнил, что не так давно у Хайзаки были сломаны ребра, но тот не отставал, высмеивал и провоцировал, пока Кисе не начинало хотеться вмазать на самом деле. А когда Кисе впервые удалось сбить его с ног, похвалил:

— Нормально так. Может, и не безнадежен. Только не забывай кулак держать, а то пальцы переломаешь.

— Я еще и лучше тебя стану, — воодушевился Кисе.

Хайзаки фыркнул, и в следующий момент Кисе уже лежал спиной на татами. Хорошо, что они все-таки не поленились его сюда дотащить, а то его спина расцвела бы еще на парочку синяков.

— Станет он. Губу закатай. Уличные драки отличаются от того, что ты делаешь сейчас.

  
Первое время они занимались по паре часов, затем расставались на станции метро, чтобы разъехаться в разные стороны. А потом как-то раз выяснилось, что поезда в нужную Хайзаки сторону отменили до утра — какие-то технические неполадки, и они оказались в одном вагоне вместе.

— А где ты сейчас живешь? — Кисе было скучно молчать, благо, им удалось втиснуться в дальний угол, где их почти никто не задевал, но стоять пришлось вплотную. — Не ездишь же в Шидзуоку каждый раз? Или ты где учишься?

— Здесь я учусь, балбес. Ты что думаешь, у меня есть лишние шесть часов в сутки на дорогу туда-сюда? Живу в общаге с соседом.

— А почему не снимешь?

— Пока не принципиально было. Я там только сплю.

Кисе рассмеялся.

— И твой сосед тебя терпит?

— А с чего меня вообще терпеть? Мы с ним и не пересекаемся почти. Он ботан, спать ложится рано. Когда прихожу, сопит в две дырки. Мне какой резон его трогать?

— А девочек куда приводишь?

— Это они меня приводят, считают, что стою того, — Хайзаки подмигнул, и Кисе почувствовал, что у него потеплели щеки. Вот еще, не хватало покраснеть. Он попытался осторожно отодвинуться, но тут же наступил кому-то сзади на ногу, и, пробормотав извинения, сдался: деваться было некуда. Подняв голову, он увидел очень внимательный взгляд Хайзаки. Насмешливый.

— Что?

— Ты очень ржачный, Рёта, — с явным удовольствием сообщил ему Хайзаки.

— Почему это?

— Ты сейчас от меня шарахаешься, а на тренировках я к тебе ближе бываю.

Козел. Но сказал правду: последние два раза они как раз отрабатывали захваты.

Поезд сильно качнуло, и не имевший возможности держаться за поручень Кисе едва не потерял равновесие, но почти сразу же почувствовал, как за спиной оказалась рука Хайзаки, удерживая. Он снова посмотрел на него: улыбаться Хайзаки перестал. Они стояли чуть ли не нос к носу, и Кисе видел свое отражение в его глазах. Это было странно и непривычно. Кисе показалось, что так близко он был лишь к Аомине во время игры против Тоо, когда бежал рядом, не касаясь, но вот так же — лицом к лицу. Но тогда он не успел разглядеть своего отражения на чужом зрачке. Серая радужка Хайзаки, которая обычно казалась прозрачно-чистой, сейчас затапливала, втягивала в себя того Кисе, что отражался там, как наползающий осенний туман. Это, наверное, виновато тусклое холодное освещение поезда, но Кисе действительно ощущал себя так, словно стоит посреди этого тумана - не выбраться, и совсем не по себе, страшно сделать шаг, ведь не известно, есть под этой серостью почва, или он упадет. Но рука, сползшая со спины на талию и оставшаяся там, подкупала, будто обещала, что падать, если что, он будет не один.

Осознав, что молчание затянулось, и он даже не ответил на последнюю подколку, Кисе не смог придумать ничего лучше, чем брякнуть:

— Ты свою станцию не проехал?

— Проехал, — наглая рожа Хайзаки не выражала ни грамма сожаления этим фактом.

— И что теперь?

— Не знаю. Могу тебя проводить, все равно задержался.

Опять проверяет?

— Ну, проводи, — Кисе с ехидным удовлетворением отметил про себя мимолетную растерянность Хайзаки, но радовался он не долго: тот снова подмигнул.

— Ну, пошли.

Круто. Доигрался. Либо давать по тормозам, либо правда показывать Хайзаки, где он живет, ведь с придурка станется тащиться за ним до порога теперь! Из принципа. Но когда Кисе давал по тормозам?

— Пошли.

  
— Ничего так квартирка, — одобрил Хайзаки, небрежно скидывая куртку и пристраивая ее на вешалке: не повесил на крючок, а накинул прямо поверх.

— Спасибо. Кухня здесь, руки помыть — налево, — Кисе тоже разделся и с наслаждением вылез из кроссовок — ноги устали жутко, тяжеловато все же было тянуть сразу две тренировки в день. — Сейчас поставлю чайник.

Он не представлял, кто его тянул за язык, когда он в конечном счете действительно довел Хайзаки до своей двери, а потом предложил ему чай. Да, ему не хотелось показывать, что он опасается его — такое вот по-детски упертое желание. Но ведь еще глупее отмазать человека от решетки, проводить с ним наедине кучу времени и все еще считать опасным для себя? Хайзаки очевидно посмеивался над его осторожностью, и Кисе отчаянно хотел доказать, что ничего не боится. Прежде всего — самому себе.

Пока он возился с чашками, Хайзаки успел вернуться из ванной и теперь прохаживался по кухне. Потрогал дверцы шкафчика, постоял у окна. А потом залез в холодильник.

— Не густо у тебя со жрачкой. Или ты у нас на диете сидишь?

— Ну, извини. Не успел сходить в магазин, — невозмутимо отозвался Кисе. — На диетах не сижу. А ты хочешь есть?

Тупой вопрос. Конечно, хочет. Они оба хотят.

— Есть такое.

Кисе приблизился к нему и тоже заглянул в холодильник.

— Могу предложить бутерброды. Наверное, — он придирчиво осмотрел полки. И правда пустовато. Как ни прискорбно, мамины опасения подтвердились, и Кисе действительно испытывал некоторые трудности с готовкой. Что поделать, наличие трех женщин в доме его избаловало, и за это дело он брался крайне редко, так что теперь пережаренная или недоваренная пища стала для него частым наказанием.

— Пф. Иди отсюда, — Хайзаки вдруг толкнул его плечом, заставляя отодвинуться. — Сейчас разберемся.

— Не понял, — Кисе наблюдал, как тот бодро завозился в его холодильнике. — Ты что, готовить собрался?

— А что еще делать, когда у тебя руки из жопы?

— У меня не… А ты что, умеешь готовить?

— Епт. Я тебе готовил уже! У тебя память как у рыбы, Рёта.

Точно. Он носил ему домашнюю пищу и говорил, что приготовил ее сам. Только Кисе тогда ему не поверил.

— Я думал, ты врешь.

— Делать мне нечего, — Хайзаки уже даже успел включить плиту, а Кисе вспомнил, что так и не налил чай. Может, уже поздно это делать? В смысле, рано. После еды тогда.

— А где ты научился готовить?

— Дома и научился. Я ж говорил, мать всегда работала допоздна. Мы с братом вдвоем были и готовили себе сами. Уйди, мешаешься.

Гоняет с собственной кухни!

— Не уйду. Дай порежу! — Кисе отвоевал два огурца и, закатав рукава, взялся за нож.

Они суетились у плиты, то и дело сталкивались локтями у раковины, и, Кисе с изумлением понимал, что ему все нравится. Кажется, ему действительно очень не хватает компании дома.

— Черт, ты правда готовил для меня сам, — пробубнил он, когда они, наконец, сели за стол.

— А ты так и не верил?

— Неа.

— Но почему?

— Ты похож на того, кому это будет лень.

Кисе определенно не хотелось принимать тот факт, что готовит Хайзаки намного лучше его самого. Он тут же пообещал себе, что не уступит и подтянет собственные навыки.

— А ты похож на того, кто привык к тому, что черную работу всегда делает кто-то другой.

— Еще назови меня избалованной белоручкой.

— Легко, ты такой и есть.

— Тогда ты знаешь, с чем тебе придется иметь дело, Шого-кун, — он нарочито огорченно вздохнул, всем видом показывая, как ему жаль. Хайзаки фыркнул и развел руками, как человек, которому море по колено.

— Ха, тоже мне открытие. Я знаю это уже не первый год, Рёта, — и утянул с тарелки Кисе половинку сваренного вкрутую яйца.

Ушел домой Хайзаки в начале первого ночи, когда Кисе уже был готов сделать очередную глупость и предложить остаться переночевать на диване. К счастью, не успел. Закрыв за ним дверь, Кисе привалился к ней спиной: количество глупостей, которые он творит, увеличивается в геометрической прогрессии с каждым днем.

  
В их последнее «занятие» Хайзаки сообщил, что давшая ключи от зала девушка вернулась.

— У нас совпадают свободные часы. Зал ей будет нужен тогда же, когда и нам. Придется сделать перерыв, пока найдем, куда еще можно пойти. Или можем закончить на этом, самое основное ты уже усвоил.

Кисе задумался. Да, с точки зрения здравого смысла, можно было закончить. Но эти встречи уже стали частью его жизни, и достаточно веселой.

— Давай сделаем перерыв, а там видно будет.

Хайзаки хмыкнул, но ничего не сказал. Ничего не сказал он и тремя часами ранее, когда они привычно встретились у входа в здание, а в левом ухе Кисе красовалась подаренная им серебристая сережка. Ничего особенного, просто она попалась утром Кисе на глаза, и тот подумал, почему бы и не одеть разок. Тем более, по цвету темно-синий сегодня хуже сочетался с его одеждой. А серебро — оно нейтральное, ко всему идет.

— Хочешь, поедем ко мне? — спросил Кисе на станции. И, да, ему определенно нравилось говорить что-то, что Хайзаки никак не ожидает.

— С чего вдруг щедрое приглашение?

— Просто хочу поблагодарить за помощь, угостив ужином. Только надо будет в магазин забежать, — в холодильнике у него было шаром покати. Конечно, он не планировал этого заранее. Так вышло.

Хайзаки прищурился.

— Ага. Ты хочешь, чтобы я накормил себя ужином. И тебя заодно, да, Рёта?

— Ты меня раскусил, — Кисе засмеялся, и спустя секунду Хайзаки присоединился к нему.

Из супермаркета они вышли с двумя большими бумажными пакетами. Продукты Хайзаки накидал в корзину сам, а платил за них — после короткой перепалки — Кисе.

— Это мое приглашение. И мои продукты. Ты будешь готовить.

Хайзаки раздраженно цокнул языком, но угомонился. Кисе с трудом сдержал улыбку: он все еще не совсем понимал, как эта болезненная гордость сочеталась с регулярным тасканием у него чего-нибудь с тарелки, но уже начал привыкать к выкрутасам Хайзаки как к данности. Его не получалось воспринимать по частям, лишь всего сразу, целиком. Разница была в том, что раньше Кисе видел одну составляющую этого «целиком», а сейчас оно заиграло целой конструкцией непонятно как держащихся друг на друге составляющих.

На подходе к подъезду, Кисе остановился.

— Можешь подержать и мой, ключи достану? — он уже протянул было Хайзаки свой пакет, но так и застыл, не успев передать. Возле его подъезда стояли Аомине и Момои. Хайзаки сначала скопировал его реакцию — тоже замер — и только потом повернул голову.

Наверное, они все вчетвером сейчас смотрелись очень глупо.

Радость на лице Момои сменилась недоумением, а потом, когда она поняла, кто стоит рядом с Кисе, ужасом. Она быстро обернулась к стоящему на шаг позади Аомине и торопливо что-то сказала. Кисе подумал, что должен был почувствовать стыд, но внутри стало подозрительно глухо. И пусто.

— Добрый вечер, Аоминеччи, Момоиччи, — он попытался вложить в свой голос обычный для него энтузиазм, но попытка провалилась. Момои снова обернулась к нему:

— Привет, Ки-чан... Хайзаки-кун. Ки-чан, а мы тебя ждали! — она вымученно улыбнулась и снова умоляюще посмотрела на Аомине, а потом пихнула его локтем. Тот осторожно, но твердо отодвинул ее и шагнул вперед.

— Рад видеть, что у тебя все хорошо, Кисе. Хайзаки, отличный вид. Что ж не в зубах-то пакет несешь?

Кисе быстро глянул на Хайзаки, и внутри все перевернулось от холодного взгляда в упор, которым тот буравил Аомине. Молча. Едва ли не в первый раз на памяти Кисе Хайзаки не ответил на издевку в свой адрес. Так же как и в полицейском участке, его поза вмиг перестала быть лениво-расслабленной, он весь подобрался, но в тот раз от него веяло самозащитой, а сейчас он больше всего походил на огромного зверюгу, который без колебаний принял стойку нападения. Без предупреждающего рычания, готовый к мгновенному броску, чтобы вцепиться зубами. Сразу в глотку. Сразу насмерть.

— Шого-кун, в этом пакете все еще мои будущие ужин и завтрак. Ты же не оставишь меня голодным? — Кисе интуитивно, без единой мысли, протянул руку, успокаивающе положив ладонь ему на предплечье. Аомине заметил жест и, кажется, рассвирепел еще больше, но Кисе решил проигнорировать его реакцию: сейчас было важнее остановить еще не начавшуюся драку в зародыше, а Хайзаки числился в списке желающих ее осуществить под номером один. Хотя, если подумать… Момои явно разделяла его мнение и ухватилась за рукав спортивной куртки Аомине. Они оба понимали, что остановить мордобой в случае худшего варианта развития событий, им не удастся.

К счастью, маневр сработал: пальцы Хайзаки на пакете еще раз сжались, так, что тот жалобно хрустнул, а потом хватка ослабла. Теперь он просто хмурился, и Кисе принял это за благоприятный знак, чтобы поспешить обратиться к его оппоненту.

— Аоминеччи, некрасиво так говорить. Шого-кун мне помог донести продукты, а ты вообще до этого ни разу не приезжал, чтобы хотя бы поздравить с новосельем.

— Да я вообще-то уже жалею, что приехал. Сацуки притащила, говорила, тебе тоскливо может быть, — буркнул тот, и, проигнорировав возмущенное «Дай-чан!», продолжил. — А теперь вижу, что тебе не скучно. Компания есть.

— Да, Дайки, нам не скучно, — вдруг заговорил Хайзаки, и Кисе невольно перевел дух. Такой Хайзаки был ему привычнее. Пусть лучше отвечает, огрызается и ерничает, чем молчит и готовится к атаке. — Я бы помог Рёте тебя угостить, раз уж ты приперся, надо ж быть гостеприимными, да? Вот только боюсь, что после нашей тренировки я чуток неуклюжий. Вдруг что уроню на тебя в процессе. Тарелку супа на самое драгоценное, например.

Вот ведь… Кисе устало вздохнул. Вне всяких сомнений, Хайзаки абсолютно осознанно сделал упор на «нам» и «нашей», и Аомине, проглотив провокацию, тут же вскинулся снова.

— Не переживай, я найду где поесть, и вашему уединению мешать не буду. Сацуки, идем! — он круто развернулся и, не дожидаясь, пока она последует за ним, рванул прочь.

— Ки-чан… — Момои чуть не плакала, изо всех сил сдерживаясь и кусая губы. — Дай-чан… Хайзаки-кун… Ну что ж вы такие! — это прозвучало совсем криком души, и Кисе все-таки стало ужасно стыдно.

— Ну, а что, он первый начал, — невнятно пробормотал Хайзаки, и как-то неловко, точно тоже застыдился, почесал затылок.

Момои строго посмотрела на него. Это даже забавно — то, как грозно она сейчас выглядела, стоя перед ним, здоровенным лбом, возвышающимся над ней. И Кисе не мог вспомнить, чтобы Хайзаки так смущался раньше. Хотя, если подумать, он и не помнил, чтобы тот когда-либо обижал Момои в Тэйко.

— Вы ведь уже не в средней школе, а все как раньше… Как дети бестолковые! — она покачала головой. — Ки-чан, я тогда тоже пойду. Прости, это правда я виновата, уговорила его ехать сегодня и не согласовала с тобой. Как-то… не пришло в голову, вот глупая.

Ну здорово, теперь она еще больше расстроится.

— Что ты, Момоиччи, ты тут не при чем. Спасибо тебе, что пытаешься нас помирить. Мы справимся сами. Честное слово. Просто… — он осекся, когда она сделала шаг вперед и обняла его, не давая договорить, и Кисе обнял в ответ. Рядом топтался не знающий куда себя деть Хайзаки.

Как только Момои отошла, Кисе раздраженно зыркнул в его сторону:

— Ну, от тебя тоже будет представление сейчас?

Тот помолчал, потом кивнул на пакет в своих руках:

— Мне похуй. Я жрать хочу.

  
— Да вы гоните. Это и правда долбаная дорама. Как я здесь вообще оказался? — пыхтел Хайзаки, пока они тащились по лестнице на четвертый этаж, открывали дверь и вваливались в прихожую.

— Сам виноват.

— Да нихера подобного!

— Шого-кун.

— А? — тот оглянулся уже на пороге кухни.

— Ну зачем ты опять начал препираться с Аоминеччи?

Хайзаки издал странный звук, не то фыркнул, не то усмехнулся. Дернул плечом.

— А чего ты ожидал, Рёта? Что я его поприветствую как дорогого друга? У меня здесь свой шкурный интерес, между прочим. Чем дальше он будет, тем лучше для меня.

— Ну, спасибо за честность, — Кисе аккуратно повесил куртку на вешалку и запихнул в шкаф. — Даже не буду спрашивать, куда подевались твои благородные купидонские порывы.

— Всегда пожалуйста, — чинно отозвался Хайзаки. — Купидоном быть отстойно, мне это двумя сломанными ребрами аукнулось. Но, считай, мы с ним в расчете: я ударил его, он ударил меня, теперь счет снова равный, мне сдерживаться не нужно. И не буду, учти. Но я вообще удивлен.

— Почему?

— Я думал, что ты его догонишь и остановишь.

Кисе тоже так думал.

— Не в этот раз.


	4. Chapter 4

_The touch of your hand says_   
_Youʼll catch me whenever I fall_   
_You say it best_   
_When you say nothing at all (с)_   
_Ronan Keating — When you say nothing at all_

 

 

— Какого хрена? — лаконичный и хмурый Хайзаки недовольно буравил его осуждающим взглядом. Судя по тому, что из одежды на нем были только болтающиеся на бедрах растянутые спортивные штаны болотно-зеленого цвета, он только что проснулся. Грудь у него была совсем безволосая, как и у Кисе, только под пупком начиналась дорожка темных волосков, которая, становясь гуще, уходила за линию штанов. Сообразив, что его глаза задержались в этой области дольше положенного, Кисе постарался принять максимально невинный вид. К счастью, Хайзаки казался слишком сонным, чтобы заметить промашку и как-то ее прокомментировать. А уж в том, что комментарий вогнал бы Кисе в краску, сомнений не было никаких: как оказалось, уж что-то, а это у Хайзаки получалось на ура. Кисе в такие моменты очень завидовал смуглой коже Аомине, потому что на ней предательский румянец не так заметен, и ломал голову над тем, как заставить покраснеть самого Хайзаки. Если это, конечно, вообще возможно, в чем он очень сомневался.

— Но мы же договорились встретиться через… — Кисе быстро сверился с часами смартфона, который держал в руках — успел достать, чтобы позвонить спустя пять минут безрезультатного стука в закрытую дверь, — два часа? — добавил он уже тише и почти робко.

— Вот именно: два долбанных часа, один из которых я должен был спать! Почему ты здесь в такую рань? — Хайзаки нахмурился еще сильнее. Видимо, вспомнил, что увидеть Кисе конкретно в этом месте он был не должен. — Что ты вообще здесь делаешь?!

Кисе смутился.

За две недели без их ставших обычными встреч он успел соскучиться. Окей, пора было признавать: он уже привык к Хайзаки в своей жизни, и, когда отпал последний уважительный предлог для того в ней остаться, Кисе стало отчаянно не хватать его небрежно-грубоватой, но какой-то очень расслабляющей манеры общения. Потому факт оставался фактом: именно Кисе снова предложил встретиться и все-таки поиграть один-на-один. Хайзаки не проявил особого энтузиазма на предложение, но все же согласился. Кисе решил, что отсутствие энтузиазма связано именно с баскетболом, а не с фактом встречи. Безусловно, это было эгоистично с его стороны, но ему же разрешили быть эгоистом, так? У него не было никаких проблем с тем, чтобы использовать это разрешение, и теперь Кисе топтался в дверях общежития Хайзаки в субботу в восемь утра, несмотря на то, что они договорились встретиться в парке действительно только через два часа.

— Ну, я проснулся рано. И мне нечего было делать дома, поэтому решил заехать за тобой. Убить время, — Кисе вспомнил любимую времен средней, да и, кажется, старшей школы фразу Хайзаки и неуверенно улыбнулся, надеясь на то, что буря обойдется. Все же у Хайзаки было право на бурю, раз уж его бесцеремонно разбудили в выходной день раньше необходимого.

— Да щаз. Ты просто хотел посмотреть, где я живу. Вот зачем ты вчера вытряс из меня адрес, — Хайзаки смачно зевнул, не заботясь о том, чтобы прикрыть рот. — У твоего неуемного любопытства есть разумные пределы, а, Рёта?

Справедливо. Кисе не сразу нашелся, что ответить, и неловко посторонился, когда мимо, как сомнамбула, прошлепал взлохмаченный и, судя по источаемому на весь коридор запаху, сильно нетрезвый небритый парень.

— Окей, ты прав, мне было интересно, — признал Кисе, когда парень скрылся за поворотом. — Но… мне можно зайти, Шого-кун? Или твой сосед тоже сейчас тут? Просто немного неудобно тут стоять.

— Тебе? Неудобно? — несмотря на издевку в голосе, Хайзаки все же посторонился и зевнул еще раз, совсем драматично. Кисе был уверен, что специально ради того, чтобы его загрызло чувство вины.

— Ты был у меня дома, — укоризненно проворчал он, насупившись. Проходя мимо Хайзаки, он намеренно задел его плечом. Вопреки ожиданиям, тот не ответил на толчок, всего лишь закатил глаза и закрыл за ним дверь.

Соседа в комнате не оказалось. Кисе осмотрелся: комната эта была не слишком маленькая, больше, чем он себе представлял. И даже более-менее чистая, с симпатичными светлыми занавесками на окне. Чистое помещение и Хайзаки в его голове сочетались с трудом: очень уж хорошо в памяти отложился злой как черт Мидорима, опрыскивающий шкафчики их раздевалки в Тэйко какими-то дезинфицирующими средствами и вопящий о том, что Аомине и Хайзаки опять оставили там свои грязные футболки. Из мебели в комнате было всего две кровати, два шкафа, два же стола и стула. По одному из них Кисе понял, какую из сторон занимает Хайзаки — стул был буквально погребен под накиданной одеждой. Посмотрев на кровать рядом, он убедился в том, что не ошибся: она была не заправлена, в отличие от другой.

Обернувшись к все еще не до конца проснувшемуся Хайзаки, Кисе снова улыбнулся: тот выглядел как-то очень по-домашнему, и обычно присущая ему агрессивная самоуверенность сейчас почти не улавливалась. Поймав его взгляд, Хайзаки растерянно почесал затылок, взлохматив волосы еще сильнее, и Кисе сообразил, что давно не видел их у него распущенными — только в брейдах или маленьком хвосте.

— Что глазеешь? — подозрительно спросил Хайзаки.

— Ничего. Подумал, почему ты не подстрижешься, как в Тэйко.

— Может, еще и покраситься снова?

Кисе замотал головой и подался вперед.

— Нет, не обязательно. Но, если ты хочешь, я могу подобрать для тебя…

— Стоп! Что бы ты там гениального не придумал — нет.

Кисе даже немного обиделся на не скрываемое пренебрежение в его голосе.

— Между прочим, я все-таки модель. И у меня есть вкус, Шого-кун. Даже Момоиччи доверяет ему, поэтому просит совета при подборе одежды!

Не убедил. И его определенно задевало то, как скептически Хайзаки смотрел на него.

— Ну-ну.

— Я серьезно!

— Я сказал — нет, Рёта.

Ну и черт с ним. Кисе фыркнул как можно более презрительно.

— У-у-у, как хомяк надулся, — Хайзаки, похоже, начал просыпаться.

— Так ты будешь собираться, Шого-кун? Я, между прочим, тебя жду, — Кисе демонстративно подошел к окну и прислонился спиной к подоконнику, скрестив руки на груди. Хайзаки усмехнулся краем губ и, сделав несколько шагов до стула, ловко выудил оттуда светло-голубые джинсы, каким-то чудом не сверзив всю остальную «пирамиду» на пол. Опыт, не иначе. А потом без предупреждения положил руки на пояс штанов, и Кисе еле успел отвернуться. Сзади раздался приглушенный смешок.

— Только не говори мне, что ты застеснялся, Рёта. Решил, что я без белья, что ли? Даже если так, мы же оба мужики и видели друг друга в душевых Тэйко, — и чуть тише добавил. — И я тебя позже тоже видел.

Вот гад.

— Мы были детьми. А второе я даже комментировать не буду, — скучным тоном отозвался Кисе.

— Ну и что, у меня с тех пор разве что стал больше.

Определенно гад. И сволочь.

— Есть такое понятие как личное пространство, Шого-кун. Я стараюсь его уважать.

— А, так ты не споришь с тем, что у меня больше? Это правильно.

Кисе пообещал себе разделать его сегодня под орех в один-на-один. И как следует запулить мячом в голову. Скажет, что случайно.

 

— Ну что, твоя ревизия окончена или тебя еще что-то интересует в моем скромном жилище? — уже полностью одетый и собранный, снова ставший собой а-ля я-засранец-и-мне-все-по-барабану Хайзаки накинул на одно плечо рюкзак и насмешливо посмотрел на Кисе.

Тот пожал плечами.

— Мы можем идти, если ты готов.

— Учти, ты теперь мне должен завтрак.

— С чего это вдруг? — Кисе покривил душой. Он предполагал такое развитие сценария еще когда решился ехать в общежитие.

— Я имел удовольствие лицезреть твою персону в восемь утра и пропустил из-за этого свой завтрак. Так что это твоя вина.

— Да ты бы и так не стал завтракать здесь.

Хайзаки стащил со стула куртку — единственную деталь одежды, которая не была свалена на нем, а висела на спинке.

— Стал бы или нет — уже не важно. Ты меня кормишь, — он нагло улыбнулся. — Пошли.

Лифт оказался занят, и они, не сговариваясь, молча потопали к лестнице. Комната Хайзаки находилась на шестом этаже, но сюда Кисе так же поднимался пешком, пойдя на сделку с собственной совестью и выигрывая для Хайзаки еще несколько лишних минут сна. Кисе уже даже сделал шаг на лестничную площадку, когда услышал за спиной звук открывающихся дверей лифта, и, через секунду, встревоженный женский голос, окликнувший Хайзаки по имени. Идущий за ним Хайзаки остановился, а потом чертыхнулся себе под нос, а Кисе озадаченно обернулся, автоматически делая шаг назад.

Вышедшая из лифта мать Хайзаки с ужасом смотрела на них, и она так сильно напомнила ему о Момои, увидевшей их вместе, что Кисе подавил неуместный порыв нервного смеха.

— Ма? Зачем ты здесь? Я же сказал: всегда звони перед тем, как приехать!— Хайзаки говорил раздраженно, но вместе с тем, в его тоне отчетливо прозвучали тревожные нотки — Кисе даже удивился.

Как будто не слыша сына, его мать продолжала переводить взгляд с него на Кисе. А потом, словно не выдержав, быстро подошла, почти подлетела, к ним.

— Шого… я же… я же просила тебя о том, чтобы ты к нему даже не подходил! И тот мужчина, Исикава-сан, и он тебя предупреждал об этом! Ну почему, почему ты никогда никого не слушаешь! — она не повышала голос, лишь бессильно и с отчаянием взмахнула рукой, в которой сжимала маленькую черную сумочку-клатч.

— Ма, давай не сейчас, а? — Хайзаки очевидно злился, но, глядя на него в этот момент, у Кисе не осталось ни малейших сомнений в том, что, что бы там у них в семье не случилось, свою мать он любит. И, кажется, ему надо помочь. Кисе ступил вперед, на автомате нацепляя самую очаровательную из своих дежурных улыбок, от которой женщины всех возрастов теряли голову.

— Хайзаки-сан? Э… все в порядке. Это я приехал сюда к Шого-куну.

— Захлопнись, Рёта! Мне твое выгораживание нахер не сдалось! — моментально встрял Хайзаки, за что тут же получил гневное:

— Как ты разговариваешь, Шого!

— Шого-кун… — попытался Кисе еще раз, но было поздно.

— Блядь. Вы что, сговорились? Решили мне совсем веселое утро устроить?

— Шого!

 

— Ну и долго ты собираешься дуться как хомяк сам?

Ответом его не удостоили. Кисе очень захотелось пнуть его по ноге — благо, она удобно торчала перед ним в проходе вагона. Хайзаки не разговаривал с ним весь путь от общежития до метро и потом тоже, видимо, решив испытать все имеющееся у Кисе терпение на сегодня. Получалось очень успешно: оно таяло как снег под весенним солнцем.

— Знаешь ли, я тоже не ожидал, что твоя мама там окажется. Что не так с тем, чтобы быть с ней вежливым?

— Вот и был бы вежливым, — ну надо же, язык развязался. Уже прогресс. — Какого хуя ты согласился прийти к ней на обед завтра?

— Это я и называю вежливостью, — горячо заспорил Кисе. Хайзаки развернулся к нему, сидящему рядом, всем корпусом.

— А я это называю совать нос не в свое дело.

— Если мне не изменяет память, ты отлично приходишь на ужин ко мне. Неоднократно.

— К тебе, а не к твоей матери!

Резон тут, конечно, был. Кисе представил, как приводит Хайзаки в родительский дом, и невольно поежился. Нет, не то, чтобы он сомневался в своих родителях. Просто ему очень наглядно вообразились их круглые глаза, если… нет, не если, когда Хайзаки ляпнет что-нибудь в своем репертуаре. С другой стороны, Кисе даже почти захотелось увидеть это воочию. Может, и правда привести? Если удастся его затащить, конечно. Сестры точно будут в восторге, Наоко особенно, ей нравятся такие, как она говорит, «самобытные» мужчины. Правда, конкретно этот мужчина вроде как признавался в симпатии ему… Кисе решил пока отложить эту идею.

— А чего ты боишься, Шого-кун?

Тот резко отвернулся.

— Я не боюсь. Меня это все бесит.

— Почему?

Ответом ему стало возмущенное молчание. Серьезно, оно правда было возмущенным. Полупустой вагон мерно покачивался под стук колес, и, кстати, на следующей остановке выходить.

— Между прочим, у тебя очень милая мама. И красивая, — Кисе решил, что надо снизить градус напряжения, иначе им обоим будет некомфортно играть: отказываться от своих планов он не собирался, несмотря ни на что. Хайзаки снова повернулся к нему, посмотрел внимательно и как-то неверяще.

— Рёта, ты — страшный человек.

— Эй, это с чего вообще? — обиделся Кисе, но тот лишь покачал головой и поднялся с места.

 

Игра, вопреки всем опасениям, затянула обоих, и они носились по площадке несколько часов до изнеможения, пока не свалились прямо на траву, подстелив только собственные куртки. Кисе, конечно, победил. Но он не мог не поразиться тому, насколько… достойно, что ли, играл Хайзаки, а по нему было видно, что это его первый «матч» за приличный срок. И насколько спокойно принял поражение.

— И почему ты такой ленивый? — еще теплое не по-осеннему солнце ударило по глазам, и Кисе прикрыл их рукой. Рядом ощутилось шебуршание — Хайзаки завозился, повторив его позу, голова к голове, но в другую сторону. Интересно, специально?

— Ась?

— Ты ведь и правда очень сильный игрок, Шого-кун. Если у тебя получается так играть, не прикладывая особых усилий, как бы могло быть, если б ты постарался?

— Ха, ты говоришь, как невидимка.

— Курокоччи?

— Ну да.

Кисе открыл глаза и перевернулся со спины на живот, подперев рукой подбородок и почти нависая над ним.

— А вы общались с Курокоччи?

— Да нет, просто он иногда заговаривал со мной зачем-то. Ну и потом, когда я уходил, тоже спрашивал, что да почему. И тоже что-то говорил про способности.

— Но это же правда, способности у тебя хорошие. А Курокоччи дружелюбный, хоть это и не сразу заметно. Не то, что некоторые, — Кисе осторожно потыкал Хайзаки в висок — тот лежал неподвижно, плотно сомкнув веки. Кожа на виске была влажной от пота и слегка блестела, и у него было непривычно расслабленное, даже безмятежное лицо.

— Хм.

— Не «хм», — Кисе снова потыкал его. С виска его палец переместился к щеке, и Хайзаки замер, даже дыхание стало тише. Но вот он выдохнул и снова расслабился. Не попытался отстраниться, что почему-то обрадовало.

— Тебе не на что жаловаться, Рёта. С тебя в Тэйко разве что пылинки не сдували.

— А я и не жалуюсь, — он еще несколько раз ткнул подушечкой пальца в щеку, а потом коснулся пирсинга на ухе. Металл был горячим, как и кожа Хайзаки. Энергия внутри бурлила, несмотря на приятную усталость, и выплескивалась через край. Ему казалось, что он может снова вскочить и играть дальше, хотя знал, что вымотан до предела. А еще хотелось чем-то занять руки, и Кисе отвел несколько выбившихся во время игры прядей из хвостика Хайзаки ему за ухо.

— Что ты там копаешься, блох, что ли, ищешь? — немедленно отреагировал тот.

— Как грубо. И тогда уж не блох, а вшей. Блохи на людях не живут, Шого-кун. И нет, я их не ищу.

— А что делаешь?

— Ничего. Думаю.

Хайзаки усмехнулся, по-прежнему не открывая глаз.

— Что-то ты много думаешь. И о чем на этот раз?

— О том, что ты странный, Шого-кун, — честно сообщил Кисе.

— Да ну? — он даже открыл один заинтересованный глаз, слегка повернув к нему лицо.

— Да. Очень.

— А ты?

— А я красивый! — Кисе лучезарно улыбнулся и картинно откинул с глаз челку, всем своим видом выражая недоумение от наивности вопроса. — И талантливый, конечно.

Хайзаки расхохотался, и Кисе щелкнул его по лбу.

— А ты хочешь поспорить?

— Нет, не хочу. И, кстати, я все-таки был прав: сережка тебе идет, — он поднял руку, и, черт возьми, у него были какие-то слишком горячие пальцы — мочку левого уха обожгло. Значит, все-таки заметил?

— Пф. Я же говорю: я — красивый! Мне все идет.

— Про скромность не забудь, — еще раз усмехнувшись, Хайзаки убрал руку и снова закрыл глаза. Кажется, он не планировал продолжать разговор.

Э, так не пойдет! Кисе определенно не мог сейчас усидеть на месте и в тишине.

— Ты что, всерьез спать собрался? Шого-кун! Давай пойдем куда-нибудь? Хоть поесть, я же еще не накормил тебя завтраком! Ну?

Не добившись ответа, Кисе сел, скрестив ноги, и начал тормошить его. Сначала не сильно, одной рукой за плечо. А потом двумя. Хайзаки заворчал и попытался отмахнуться наугад, но не сдвинулся ни на сантиметр со своего места.

Ну ладно, сам напросился.

Кисе зажал ему нос. И тут же быстро отпрянул, смеясь и уворачиваясь, а затем издал победный вопль: Хайзаки, не дотянувшись до него вслепую, наконец, открыл глаза и почти сразу же вскочил на ноги.

— Блин, вот умеешь же ты достать!

— Мы сюда не спать пришли! — Кисе с вызовом смотрел ему в глаза, так и не поднявшись сам, — благо, тот удобно стоял, закрывая собой солнце.

Хайзаки попыхтел над ним, раздраженно переступил с ноги на ногу. А потом вдруг протянул руку.

— Ну, вперед тогда.

— А? — удивился Кисе.

— Поднимай свою задницу, говорю. Пойдем жрать, раз ты не даешь мне отдохнуть.

Кисе еще несколько мгновений смотрел на протянутую руку, затем сгреб с земли обе их куртки и ухватился за нее. Хайзаки с силой дернул его вверх и, не давая опомниться, потащил за собой.

 

Кисе уже лежал в кровати, когда смартфон тихонько завибрировал возле подушки.

«Мать теперь названивает мне и требует узнать, что ты хочешь на обед».

Он быстро настрочил ответ.

«Если это была ненавязчивая попытка узнать мои предпочтения, то я очень люблю луковый суп, Шого-кун».

Хайзаки молчал около десяти минут. И, когда Кисе уже решил, что больше ответа на сегодня не дождется, он все же пришел.

«Хрен тебе. Будешь жрать, что дадут».

Кисе не смог сдержать ухмылки. Кажется, теперь он ждет завтрашнего дня с б _о_ льшим нетерпением.

 

Следующим утром Кисе слез с кровати в полшестого утра, проворочавшись с полчаса и осознав, что слишком воодушевлен, чтобы лежать неподвижно. Он решил, что пора возобновить свои утренние пробежки: после переезда он начал позволять себе роскошь их пропускать. Нет, баскетбол и предыдущие тренировки с Хайзаки по-прежнему удерживали его тело в отличной форме, но ему нравились тихие минуты наедине с собой и пустые дорожки не проснувшегося парка. Проблема была в том, что рядом с родительским домом парк был неподалеку, а здесь найти удобное для бега место было сложнее. Но он решил пока обойтись близлежащими улочками.

После пробежки, быстрого душа и завтрака на скорую руку, Кисе решил сделать маленькую уборку — она давно напрашивалась. И, несмотря на то, что он постарался провести это утро как можно более продуктивно, Кисе все-таки обнаружил себя стоящим неподалеку от дома матери Хайзаки в Шидзуоке на полтора часа раньше до назначенного времени.

Сверившись с часами в третий раз за последние пять минут и убедившись, что вредная стрелка не собирается ползти по циферблату быстрее, чем ей положено, Кисе грустно вздохнул. Хайзаки уже должен быть здесь, он вчера предупреждал, что поедет домой сразу с утра. Конечно, оставался вопрос, когда именно у него началось утро… но почему-то Кисе казалось, что в этом случае это будет действительно утро. И второй раз вламываться к нему сильно заранее было совсем не удобно. Значит, остается где-нибудь погулять.

Вдруг ему в голову пришла идея. Кисе быстро выхватил смартфон.

«Шого-кун, доброе утро! Я хотел спросить, не понадобиться ли что-нибудь купить по пути, а то я еду чуть раньше и могу заскочить».

Подумав, он добавил несколько смайликов для надежности.

Хайзаки не заставил себя ждать и ответил практически сразу.

«Насколько раньше, Рёта?»

Вот так, да? Отчетливо представилась его насмешливая ухмылка. Кисе насупился. Хайзаки попал в яблочко, проницательно вычленив из всего сообщения самое важное слово. Не дождавшись от Кисе смс, он написал снова через две минуты.

«Где ты сейчас?».

«В пятнадцати минутах от твоего дома, если верить смартфону».

Несколько долгих секунд и…

«Тащи свою неугомонную задницу сюда».

 

— Добрый день, Рёта-чан, — открывшая ему дверь мама Хайзаки улыбалась настолько тепло, что Кисе не удержал ответной — совершенно искренней улыбки в ответ. — Проходи, проходи, не стесняйся!

— Да этот никогда не стесняется, — проворчал Хайзаки, появляясь откуда-то слева. — Я же тебе говорил, что он припрется черт знает во сколько. Смотри, так и вышло.

— Не груби, Шого!

— Я и не грублю.

— Здравствуйте, Хайзаки-сан! Шого-кун, между прочим, я не собирался приходить так рано, — попытался оправдаться Кисе и быстро разулся. — Я думал погулять где-нибудь неподалеку, но потом…

— Что ты, это очень хорошо, что ты уже тут. Шого еще утром сказал, чтобы я начала готовить пораньше, так что обед скоро будет. А погулять вы потом можете.

Черт, похоже, что Хайзаки уже знает его как облупленного. Смутиться снова Кисе не успел, потому что мама Хайзаки ободряюще погладила его по плечу.

— Я пока на кухню, а Шого пусть покажет тебе дом.

— Я… э… а вам помощь не нужна? — торопливо спросил Кисе. Ему хотелось как-то обыграть свое, как оказалось, не очень неожиданное появление.

— Ни в коем случае, ты же гость!

— Нет-нет, давайте я помогу, — Хайзаки сзади выразительно фыркнул и пробормотал под нос что-то подозрительно похожее на «Ага, давай он поможет тебе спалить дом». Кисе стушевался, но все же продолжил. — А то мне самому неудобно. Шого-кун уже несколько раз помогал мне готовить, а сам я… в общем, мне как раз практика нужна. А то живу сейчас один и… — он снова запнулся. Но, похоже, объяснять дальше было и не нужно. Мама Хайзаки снова улыбнулась и поманила его за собой.

— Идем тогда. Шого, а ты в таком случае сбегай в магазин, я же тебя еще полчаса назад просила.

— А? — Кисе застыл на месте и беспомощно посмотрел на него. — Я же спрашивал, не купить ли чего!

— Иди уже на кухню, помощник, — отрезал Хайзаки и сунул ноги в кроссовки. — Только не наглейте совсем, оставьте мне хоть какие-то кости не перемытыми.

 

— Мне не удобно, что я заставила тебя проделать весь этот путь до Шидзуоки, — сказала мама Хайзаки, когда они вошли на кухню. — Шого упоминал, что у тебя очень плотный график работы и учебы.

— Все в полном порядке, Хайзаки-сан, — горячо заверил ее Кисе. — Я люблю куда-нибудь ездить, и у меня сегодня был полностью свободный день. А у вас очень красивый дом!

Дом ему действительно понравился. Он был небольшой, двухэтажный, но очень опрятный. С парковочным местом возле входа, на котором красовалась черная Toyota Auris и кремовым ковриком у двери. Внутри, насколько мог пока судить Кисе, все тоже было очень опрятно и… недешево. Судя по дорогой кухонной технике и отличному ремонту, деньги в этой семье были. Что не удивительно — Хайзаки все же учился в Тэйко.

— Спасибо. Жаль только мальчики теперь нечасто сюда приезжают… — она вздохнула и с любопытством посмотрела на него. — А у тебя большая семья, Рёта-чан?

— Да, у меня две сестры. Ну и папа с мамой. Я недавно от них съехал и уже очень скучаю.

— А сестры младшие?

— Нет, я младший в семье, — он рассмеялся. — И поэтому они вечно меня опекают.

— Вот как…

 

Поначалу, активно помогая ей с обедом, Кисе чувствовал себя очень неуютно. Он давно хотел узнать о семье Хайзаки, но, получив такую возможность, внезапно начал нервничать: все-таки слишком многое случилось, и не все из этого было хорошим. Однако проницательностью Хайзаки явно пошел в свою мать. Кисе так и не понял, как она смогла сделать их разговор настолько легким, несмотря на то, что тема, которой он боялся, все-таки всплыла.

— Пользуясь моментом, пока Шого нет, — сказала она, аккуратно нарезая дайкон, — я хотела поблагодарить тебя, Рёта-чан. Подожди, — она подняла руку, пресекая его возражения, — дай мне договорить. Я знаю, что Шого… сложный мальчик. И всегда был таким. За последние пару лет, правда, стал спокойнее, я даже обрадовалась, что самый тяжелый период прошел. А потом в мой дом пришли полицейские и сказали, что он похитил человека и держал его взаперти месяц. Я сначала просто не поверила, но… — замолчав на мгновение, она покачала головой. — Я помню, как мы с тобой встретились в полицейском участке, и тогда я не могла просить тебя пощадить его. Он… заслужил наказание за то, что натворил, вне всяких сомнений.

Кисе снова открыл рот, но снова был остановлен.

— Я не знаю, какие у вас были отношения, и как произошло, что Шого решился на такое. Для меня этому не будет оправданий никогда. Но он мой сын, и я его люблю, что бы там ни было. И потому… Рёта-чан, я не буду тебя ни о чем спрашивать. Просто знай, что двери этого дома всегда открыты для тебя. И, если понадобится помощь, ты приходи всегда, ладно?

Кисе уставился в пол, не зная, что сказать сейчас, когда возможность появилась. Судорожно кивнул. У него возникло серьезное подозрение, что она отлично знает об отношении своего сына к нему и явно не от самого Хайзаки.

— Вот и хорошо, — она ласково потрепала его по волосам.

 

— Так вышло, что мы с Каташи поженились, когда я уже была беременна Хирото, — они практически закончили и теперь вместе накрывали на стол. Разговор плавно перетекал от одного к другому: начиная от баскетбола и заканчивая модельной карьерой Кисе. А потом он все-таки решился спросить у мамы Хайзаки о ее старшем сыне — Хайзаки несколько раз упоминал, что у него есть брат, но подробности из него вытрясти было невозможно, а Кисе становилось все любопытнее. — Да, вот так получилось. Я в него влюбилась, но я не была женщиной его мечты. Тем не менее, он взял на себя всю ответственность, и мы стали мужем и женой, — она улыбнулась, открыто и искренне встречая его смущенный взгляд. — Видишь ли, Рёта-чан, я знала, что он меня не любит. Но думала, что это изменится, если я стану для него хорошей женой. И это самое большое заблуждение, которое может быть у людей. Любовь… она либо есть, либо ее нет. Можно не знать человека и, узнав, полюбить. Можно не знать и любить. А можно узнать, но так и не полюбить, даже при наличии самых теплых чувств к нему, уважая за какие-то заслуги, будучи ему благодарным. Вот и здесь вышло так же. Какое-то время все было относительно нормально. Настолько, насколько это было возможным. Родился Хирото, а потом и Шого. Но я все то время пыталась обмануть саму себя. Каташи был несчастлив, я же продолжала делать вид, что все хорошо. Он начал задерживаться на работе допоздна, а я старалась усерднее заботиться о доме и детях и говорила себе, что еще чуть-чуть и все окончательно наладится. Мы все умнее вчерашним днем, и я сейчас знаю, когда мне нужно было садиться и говорить с ним. Но я упустила момент, — Кисе как зачарованный следил за тем, как она ловко и умело раскладывает нарезку по тарелкам. — Когда люди несчастливы, они становятся нервными и раздражительными. Мы начали часто ругаться. Шого был маленький тогда, он плохо помнит, а вот Хирото помнит слишком хорошо. Они часто плакали, потому что плакала я. Однажды Каташи поднял на меня руку — при Хирото. Он сам испугался того, что натворил. Просил прощения и у меня, и у него, но для ребенка слова не значат ничего, он запоминает то, что чувствует. А почувствовал он страх. Спустя некоторое время мы все-таки поговорили с Каташи и решили развестись — в первую очередь, ради детей. У него к тому времени уже была другая женщина. Дети остались со мной, и они не захотели его больше видеть, а он, в свою очередь, решил не бороться за них. Видимо, хотел начать все заново. В любом случае, он помогал мне деньгами. Я чувствовала свою вину перед сыновьями и хотела, чтобы они ни в чем не нуждались, поэтому работала очень много, и сделала еще одну ошибку. С Хирото все обошлось более-менее, он был достаточно спокойным и рассудительным. Хорошо учился, рано пошел подрабатывать, старался помогать мне, где только может. Но Шого… отсутствие отца ударило по нему сильнее, чем я надеялась. Я думаю, он чувствовал себя преданным — нас всех преданными, и в подростковом периоде начал отчаянно искать свое место и самого себя. Меня рядом не было, Хирото все время проводил на учебе и подработках. Никого с ним рядом не было. Когда Шого начал драться, пришел домой весь в синяках в первый раз, они с Хирото разругались. Так сильно — я никогда не видела прежде, чтобы они ругались так… так страшно. Я попыталась заставить Шого пообещать мне, что он больше не будет драться, а он все кричал, что я не имею права на претензии, что отец ушел из-за них. И, Рёта-чан, я знаю, что он никогда такого не думал. Он винил в разводе Каташи с самого начала. Но Шого такой человек… когда ему очень больно, он может сделать очень больно другому, потому что не справляется с собственными эмоциями. Пожалеет, но уже потом. И тогда был как раз такой момент. Если бы Хирото не оказалось дома, все обошлось бы, но он был дома и вмешался, желая поддержать меня. Хирото сравнил Шого с Каташи, помня о том, как тот поднял на меня руку, а для Шого не было оскорбления хуже. И с тех пор они стали совсем чужими друг другу. Все эти годы они практически не общаются, и я не представляю, как их помирить. Это моя вина, и я абсолютно бессильна. Сколько не прошу их обоих, ничего не выходит. Хирото по-прежнему винит Шого, а Шого… ты его, я думаю, уже знаешь. Он слишком самостоятелен, если вобьет что-то в голову, никого слушать не будет. Хирото недавно женился и переехал в Киото, но Шого даже не захотел прийти на свадьбу и поздравить, — разложив последние ломтики огурца, она быстро ополоснула руки и вытерла их полотенцем. — Я совсем тебя утомила. Прости меня, Рёта-чан. Можешь набрать Шого, а то он сильно задерживается? У нас-то все уже готово.

 

— Что мать тебе говорила? Небось, хотела, чтобы ты повлиял на меня и подал хороший пример? — гулять они так и не выбрались. Сначала Хайзаки пришел из магазина с большим опозданием, и было не ясно, соврал ли он об огромной очереди или сознательно дал им время поговорить наедине, потом они обедали и еще болтали — много, уже втроем. Разве что тема о семье больше не всплывала. А потом как-то незаметно день перетек в вечер, и Хайзаки объявил, что им с Кисе пора ехать в Токио.

— Не совсем, — Кисе задумался, размышляя, стоит ли говорить правду или нет. Решил, что все же стоит. — Я так понимаю, она надеется, что я смогу подтолкнуть тебя к тому, чтобы ты помирился с братом.

— Ого. Даже до этого добрались? Охуеть. И каков твой план? — несмотря на слова, удивленным Хайзаки не выглядел, точно ожидал такого итога. Небо над их головами постепенно темнело, а до станции оставалось около десяти минут пути.

— Нет никакого плана, Шого-кун, — честно отозвался Кисе.

— А что так? — он звучал разочарованно.

— Я просто думаю, что не имею никакого права поучать тебя. Ты же и без меня знаешь, что твоя мама переживает из-за вашей ссоры.

Хайзаки внезапно расхохотался.

— Ох, и хитрожопый же ты, Рёта.

— Каков есть, — Кисе обезоруживающе улыбнулся ему. — А еще красивый и…

— Все, понял, можешь не продолжать. И вообще, ты что такой довольный?

— Не знаю. Просто так, настроение хорошее, — и это тоже было правдой. — А чем это плохо, Шого-ку…? —проходящий мимо мужчина внезапно сильно задел его плечом, причем так, что Кисе чуть не прикусил язык и не полетел носом в асфальт.

— Смотри, куда прешь, красавчик, — огрызнулся мужик и нагло уставился на него. Он был ниже его ростом на полголовы и раза в два шире. Кисе нахмурился и, когда уже собрался ответить что-нибудь едкое про глаза на заднице, вмешался Хайзаки. Быстро шагнув вперед, он ухватил обидчика за плечо и развернул к себе, и тот едва не потерял равновесие.

— Эй, ты, у тебя что, конечности лишние?

Не ожидавший такого поворота мужчина ошарашенно заморгал.

— Что?

— А ты не только слепой и жирный, но и глухой, как я посмотрю, — продолжил Хайзаки вкрадчиво, но по его глазам Кисе понял, что он уже настроился на драку. И угадал — одним движением Хайзаки отдернул руку от плеча своей намеченной жертвы и тут же стремительно замахнулся.

— Стой! — каким-то чудом Кисе успел перехватить удар, блокировав его, а потом вцепился в запястье Хайзаки, вынуждая его опустить руку. Мужик, икнув от неожиданности, шарахнулся назад и все-таки шлепнулся на задницу.

— Рёта, не вмешивайся!

— Шого-кун! Пожалуйста, — тихо попросил Кисе, не выпуская его запястье. Он ощущал бешеное биение пульса в чужих венах и мимолетом погладил это место подушечкой большого пальца. — На нас люди смотрят.

— Да плевать!

— Не надо. Ничего не случилось.

Несколько мгновений они смотрели друг другу в глаза, пока мужик суетливо, неуклюже и очень испуганно поднимался с асфальта. Кисе стало смешно: некоторые люди бывают агрессивными ровно до того момента, как поймут, что встретили достойный отпор. И он с некоторой грустью признал тот факт, что сам бы все-таки забил на инцидент. Хайзаки тяжело вздохнул, явно с трудом удерживая себя в руках.

— Эй, — снова обратился он к собравшемуся дать деру мужику, и тот вздрогнул всем своим грузным телом. — Я не слышу твоих чистосердечных извинений.

— Шого-кун…

— Заткнись, Рёта. Я не с тобой разговариваю. Ну?

Мужик стал совсем белым.

— И… извините, — промямлил он и торопливо потрусил прочь, сам не веря, что беда миновала. Они оба проводили его долгим взглядом, потом Хайзаки повернулся обратно к Кисе, вырывая руку из его пальцев.

— Я не понял, я для чего убил херову кучу времени, чтобы научить тебя за себя постоять? Чтобы ты мне не давал драться?

— Не только, — слабо улыбнувшись, ответил Кисе.

Хайзаки поджал губы и отвернулся, намереваясь продолжить путь.

— Шого-кун, — позвал Кисе, и, когда понял, что тот ждет, не двигаясь с места, добавил, — Спасибо.

Хайзаки ничего не ответил, молча зашагав вперед, но Кисе почувствовал, что прощен, снова улыбнулся — теперь уже широко, и побежал его догонять.


	5. Chapter 5

_Don't touch me, please_   
_I cannot stand the way you tease_   
_I love you though you hurt me so_   
_Now I'm gonna pack my things and go (с)_   
_Soft Cell - Tainted Love_

 

— Кисе-кун, ты же угощал меня в Тэйко печеньем, которое испек сам на уроках домоводства, и меня даже не тошнило потом, — Куроко смотрел на него так честно, что у Кисе не хватило окаянства обидеться. — Как так вышло, что ты потерял все навыки за эти годы?

Кисе засопел, но от ответа воздержался. Только прибавил усердия к оттиранию противня от остатков подгоревшего теста. Он бы никогда не подумал, что тема приготовления пищи станет для него настолько актуальной, даже актуальнее баскетбола, но она буквально преследовала его — везде!

— Не будь к нему слишком суров, Куроко. Тренер готовила хуже, — Кагами, успевший сложить свое — совершенно идеальное! — печенье в глубокую миску, аккуратно сметал оставшиеся крошки с тумбы. Вот уж у кого, а у него в квартире всегда был идеальный порядок при ее-то немалых размерах. Кисе искренне завидовал. Он вроде не был неаккуратным, но его квартирка захламлялась достаточно быстро.

— Кагамиччи, если это была попытка меня ободрить, то она провалилась, — уныло протянул Кисе, поковыряв противень еще немного для надежности, и сунул его под воду.

— Ну, извини. Но тренер действительно была уникальна: даже если я успевал отследить все, что она делала в процессе самой готовки, она все равно умудрялась испортить получившееся порцией специй в самом конце. Что до тебя, то ты просто какой-то слишком рассеянный последнее время. Ты ж забыл вовремя их достать, а до этого все делал правильно.

— Насчет уникальности Тоо бы поспорили с тобой, Кагами-кун, - заметил Куроко, протягивая тому только что вынутые чистые чашки из верхнего шкафчика - чтобы их достать, ему пришлось привстать на цыпочки.

— Точно! — оживился Кисе. — Момоиччи тоже катастрофически не умеет готовить! В Тэйко она часто делала бенто для Аоминеччи, и он потом оставался голодным — когда заканчивались карманные деньги у него… или бенто у меня, — добавил он потише. - Курокоччи, помнишь, ее стряпню отказывался есть даже Мурасакибараччи?

Кагами понимающе хмыкнул, видимо, вспомнив похожие ситуации в Сейрин.

— Кстати, об этом придурке… Куроко, ты звонил ему?

— Да. Он сказал, что не сможет, какие-то дела.

— Кто бы сомневался, — проворчал Кагами себе под нос, и только тут до Кисе дошло, что он перестал улавливать суть разговора.

— Вы о чем? Кому Курокоччи звонил?

— Аомине-куну, — поймав взгляд Кагами, Куроко подхватил миску с печеньем и направился в гостиную. Кагами быстро расставил по подносу чайник с кружками, впихнул его Кисе и кивком велел следовать за Куроко.

— Вы звали Аоминеччи? Сюда?

— Да. Мы с Куроко подумали, что могли бы сыграть с вами двое на двое, но он не смог приехать. Не на меня смотри, а под ноги, а то навернешься вместе с чаем! — Кагами шел за ними с другим подносом, и от вида бутербродов на нем у Кисе буквально текли слюни. — Да и не важно уже, сам видишь, вон как дождь зарядил с утра. Только и остается, что торчать дома и печь печенье.

— Не смог, значит, — пробормотал Кисе, и им не осталось незамеченным, как быстро они переглянулись между собой. Кажется, не только Момои прикладывала усилия для того, чтобы он и Аомине помирились. Как же вся эта ситуация его утомила! Мысль о несостоявшейся захватывающей игре горчила отдельно, и тот факт, что дождь действительно обломал им планы поиграть, служил малым утешением.

— Он ведет себя, как избалованный мальчишка, — вдруг сказал Кагами, когда они уже расселись возле дивана, прямо на полу перед журнальным столиком, и, перехватив молчаливый вопрос Кисе, пояснил, — Да Аомине же. Дуется на тебя, не пойми за что.

— Ну, как раз вполне понятно, за что, — отозвался Кисе, вытягивая ноги с усталым вздохом.

— Ни черта, — Кагами был неожиданно серьезен. — Даже если ты решил не подавать на Хайзаки заявление, и что? Это твое право.

— Спасибо за поддержку, Кагамиччи, но… — Кисе еще накануне решил, что не будет ни врать, ни юлить в этом вопросе ни перед кем, — я не только не подал, но еще и общаюсь с Шого-куном.

Тот пожал плечами.

— И что, опять же? Тоже твое право, — он говорил с такой уверенностью, что Кисе даже немного полегчало — видимо, подсознательно он все еще ждал осуждения, которое, впрочем, ему с лихвой обеспечил на днях Мидорима: без обидняков популярно объяснил, что Кисе — легкомысленный болван. И не то, чтобы с ним можно было в этом поспорить. — Хоть мне тоже не нравится этот засранец, если тебя все устраивает, почему ты должен подстраиваться под кого-то?

— Так ты действительно все еще общаешься с Хайзаки-куном? — уточнил Куроко. — Момои-сан говорила, что они с Аомине-куном встретили вас вдвоем, но я думал, это был единичный случай.

— Да, Курокоччи. Мы часто встречаемся сейчас.

— И как он? — вопрос сбил с толку, потому как в нем звучал неподдельный интерес и даже немного тревоги. Иногда Кисе ломал голову, как именно Куроко приходит к своим суждениям о людях. Он никогда не был враждебен к Хайзаки, так же, как и Хайзаки не был враждебен по отношению к нему. Откровение оказалось неожиданным и при этом лежащем на поверхности. Это было… странно. Хайзаки мог задирать кого угодно, но Куроко от него практически не доставалось, за исключением редких безобидных подколов, а ведь именное такие, как он, спокойные, невысокие и субтильного телосложения мальчишки обычно драконят школьных забияк самим фактом своего существования.

— Нормально, — подумав, ответил Кисе. — Он даже помог мне, когда я попросил.

— Это хорошо, — Куроко кивнул, по ощущению, не Кисе, а своим собственным мыслям.

— Хорошо, что общаюсь, или хорошо, что помог? - уточнил тот.

— И то, и то.

— Но это стоит тебе ссоры с Аомине, — снова подал голос Кагами. Он не спрашивал, утверждал.

— Это так, — согласился Кисе. — Но мне кажется, что будет неправильно, если в этом вопросе я сделаю так, как хочет Аоминеччи и… — он осекся. Вот оно. Та самая мысль, что не давала ему покоя с того дня, как они поругались с Аомине в участке. Теперь он произнес ее вслух.

Куроко и Кагами молчали, неспешно тянули чай из своих кружек, давая ему возможность определиться с собственной позицией. Похоже, они и не ждали, что он продолжит обсуждать эту тему с ними, и Кисе был им за это чертовски благодарен.

Он и Аомине прежде не ругались. Нет, бывало, что они препирались, могли даже устроить небольшую несерьезную драку, на которую, впрочем, никто никогда не обращал внимания. Кисе даже как-то назвал Аомине дураком, правда, потом быстро извинился и сказал, что пошутил. Но это все было не о том и не так. Все, что было раньше, проходило само, легко и безболезненно, достаточно было только снова улыбнуться при встрече, будто ничего не случилось. А сейчас было иначе.

Сейчас между ними встала реальная преграда, не сломав которую невозможно было просто снова улыбнуться и обо всем забыть. И этой преградой был даже не Хайзаки.

Ею было решение Кисе.

Решение, с которым Аомине был не согласен. Пойдя ему на уступку, так, как Кисе привык делать все эти годы, как он всегда делал раньше, означало наступить себе на горло: после всех этих недель, проведенных с Хайзаки, после знакомства с его матерью, Кисе не представлял, что мог бы повести себя иначе. Одно он знал точно: что пожалел бы. Он так же отлично понимал, чего сейчас ждет Аомине. Выжидает, как и после проигрыша Кайджо Тоо. А Кисе… Кисе ощущал себя так же беспомощно, как и когда Аомине перестал посещать тренировки в Тэйко: можно только наблюдать, принять или… уйти. Сейчас Хайзаки был той ценой, которую он мог заплатить за перемирие. Вот только он не хотел платить эту цену, до последнего цепляясь за надежду, что не придется ничего приносить в жертву, но так же не бывает? В этом их общем тупике точно не будет — где-то придется ломать стену. И решение опять будет за ним. Всегда, всегда за ним. А их с Аомине пути, как две упрямые параллельные линии, опять идут рядом, но никак не пересекутся.

А самое плохое, вдруг подумалось ему, заключается даже не в том, что они с Аомине не разговаривают между собой. А в том, что от этого достается другим. Перед глазами встала растерянная и расстроенная Момои, искренняя и не понимающая, что еще она может сделать, чтобы ее друзья снова начали ладить. Остальным тоже приходится каждый раз выбирать, кого звать поиграть, потому что присутствие Кисе неизбежно приводило к отсутствию Аомине. И играть становилось не так весело — исчезла царящая в их общих встречах легкость. Они оба вели себя как маленькие дети, поставив других людей меж двух огней.

Кисе был эгоистом. Но Кисе не любил подводить свою команду.

 

Вечером он долго отмокал в душе, невольно призывая время и горячую воду себе в союзники. Как будто, если на чуть-чуть отложить неизбежное, оно станет менее тяжелым. Очередная уступка себе самому: он решил простить свое малодушие.

Завернувшись в большое белое махровое полотенце, Кисе прошлепал на кухню, ежась от прохладного ветра, гулявшего по квартире. Подумав, он решил закрыть окно — не хватало еще простудиться сейчас и завтра встать с температурой. Свет включать не хотелось: для того, чтобы не натыкаться на предметы, достаточно было и тусклого уличного фонаря, а глаза ощущались слишком уставшими, чтобы сражаться с чем-то более ярким в этот момент.

Смартфон лежал возле кровати. Кисе долго рассматривал его темные очертания, прежде чем взять в руки и набрать номер Аомине, который знал наизусть еще с Тэйко.

А через десять минут он позвонил Хайзаки. Тот ответил быстро, на первом же гудке, видимо, держал телефон в руках.

— Привет, это я.

— Йо, — его ленивый голос подействовал успокаивающе, и Кисе перевел дух, только теперь отмечая, что у него подрагивают пальцы.

— Ты сейчас где?

— Дома, у матери. Думаю, останусь тут на выходные.

— Передавай ей от меня привет, - искренне попросил Кисе.

— Подлиза, - проворчал Хайзаки.

— Не подлиза, мне нравится твоя мама, Шого-кун,— возразил Кисе и, дождавшись выразительного, но беззлобного фырканья с той стороны, добавил. — Ну правда! - он вдруг зевнул, неожиданно для самого себя.

Хайзаки мягко рассмеялся.

— Уже засыпаешь?

— Наверное. Сложный был день.

— Так ложись. Чего растрещался-то?

— Я уже почти... И я не трещу! О, кстати. У тебя уже есть какие-то то планы?

— Хм, — последовала многозначительная пауза. — А у тебя есть, что предложить? — в интонациях появилась заинтересованность.

— Ну, я подумал… В общем, днем я встречаюсь с Аоминеччи, нам надо с ним поговорить. А потом…

Закончить Хайзаки ему не позволил.

— Понял. Знаешь, меня позвали потусить старые знакомые, так что я не знаю, когда освобожусь. Давай как-нибудь потом созвонимся, — и он просто отключился, оставив Кисе с открытым ртом и целым ворохом невысказанного возмущения.

— Придурок. Долбоеб, — с чувством сообщил Кисе смартфону. — Самовлюбленный, мстительный, ревнивый козел. Чтоб тебе икалось всю ночь, Шого-кун.

Вроде полегчало. Немножко. Он устало плюхнулся на кровать, раскинув руки и ноги. Хотелось заорать от злости. Хайзаки он потом еще выскажет все, что думает, вне всяких сомнений. После того, как поговорит с Аомине. Проблемы лучше решать в порядке их поступления.

Дело оставалось за малым: уснуть.

 

Кисе любил парк Инокасира, хоть и не часто в нем бывал: в его обычном, перенасыщенном событиями ритме жизни добраться до самого далекого от центра парка Токио было нелегко, а когда случалось, то вечно не хватало времени обойти его целиком. А еще он никогда прежде не приезжал туда осенью.

Когда он подъехал на станцию Китидзёдзи, Аомине был уже на месте. Он выглядел хмурым и собранным, коротко, но спокойно ответил на приветствие Кисе и ровно зашагал рядом, сунув руки в карманы и очень напомнив этим жестом Хайзаки.

Несмотря на прохладную погоду, людей здесь было, как всегда, много. Кто-то даже все еще устраивал пикники, расположившись на газоне.

— Надо же, — удивился Кисе, разглядывая разноцветные куртки и пальто на катамаранах и в лодках посреди озера. — Я бы не полез сейчас к воде. Там же холодно, наверное. И ветрище.

Слева, возле берега, с радостным гвалтом копошились дети, бегая туда-сюда и бросая корм уткам. То тут, то там мелькали влюбленные парочки. Кисе засмотрелся на одну из них: девушку, одетую в бежевое пальто и темно-коричневые перчатки, одну из которых она сняла, а стоящий рядом с ней молодой человек с улыбкой ссыпал зерна птичьего корма из прозрачного треугольного пакетика на ее маленькую ладошку — осторожно, чтобы не просыпать ни семечка. Солнце искрилось в гладких, блестящих черных волосах его спутницы.

Кисе улыбнулся.

— Кисе? - позвал его Аомине, и он вопросительно посмотрел на него.

— А?

— Чему ты улыбаешься?

— Просто, — он смущенно почесал затылок. — Здесь так много парочек.

 — И что?

— Ничего. Мне нравится за ними наблюдать иногда. Они такие счастливые.

Аомине не ответил, отвел взгляд.

— Мы ведь с тобой так и не победили, — вдруг сказал Кисе.

— Чего?

— Тогда, на фестивале, помнишь? В средней школе. А ребята говорили, что та пара, которая выиграет, будет вместе.

Аомине фыркнул, дернул плечом.

— С каких пор ты стал верить в такую чушь?

— Не знаю. Может и всегда верил.

Они подошли к развилке дорожек. Кисе первым двинулся по самой пустой, вглубь парка, и Аомине последовал за ним. Собственное поведение напомнило Кисе повадки раненного зверя, ищущего укромное место, где его никто не увидит. Скрыться с чужих глаз, затаиться, переждать. Возможно даже умереть. А Хайзаки — он другой. Он из тех зверей, которые, будучи раненными, до последнего вздоха будут кидаться на того, кто их ранил, чтобы отомстить за себя, убить и умереть самому.

Желтые листья шуршали под ногами.

— Аоминеччи… мне не хватает тебя, — заговорил Кисе, решившись. И тут же смущенно рассмеялся. — Знаешь, я столько раз прокручивал в голове то, что хотел сказать, а сейчас это все бесполезно. Полная каша. Но я все равно попробую.

Аомине помолчал, а потом указал кивком на ближайшую лавочку.

— Давай сядем, — тихо предложил он.

Все было как-то не так. Пока Кисе ехал сюда, пока пытался уснуть накануне, сердце колотилось бешеным часовым механизмом, ни вздохнуть, ни расслабиться. А теперь он был спокоен. То ли его тело и разум устали и послали все к черту, то ли подействовало умиротворение парка. Мысли действительно перемешались в голове, и он решил просто говорить то, что думает, даже если оно будет совсем нелогичным.

— Аоминеччи, можно я сначала задам один личный вопрос?

Тот скосил на него глаза, привычно свел брови на переносице - как всегда, когда сильно задумывался.

— Валяй.

— Когда Шого-кун сказал, что я в тебя влюблен... это ведь не было для тебя новостью, правда?

Кисе понял ответ до того, как Аомине его озвучил. Вернее, он даже не озвучил. Просто задышал часто-часто. Рвано, загнанно.

— Я так и думал. Знаешь, я так долго пытался понять, почему ты так старательно от меня бегал в старшей школе... Даже когда Момоиччи приглашала меня присоединиться к вам, ты всегда поначалу пытался уйти, а она обещала тебе журналы, еду, и тогда ты оставался. Я думал, ты ревновал ее ко мне, но…

— Я не бегал! — рявкнул Аомине, но тут же замолчал, будто взяв себя в руки.

— Ладно, — зачем-то кивнул Кисе. — Я еще все размышлял: нравится ли тебе Момоиччи? И, если да, почему ты так долго не вмешиваешься в ее отношения с Курокоччи, не пытаешься как-то, ну, знаешь, прояснить ситуацию. Это же не мимолетное увлечение. С тех пор, как мы учились в Тэйко, прошел не один год.

Аомине изумленно посмотрел на него.

— Кисе, при чем тут вообще Сацуки?!

— Я думал, что если тебе кто-то нравится, это же правильно — бороться за него, за вас? — Кисе спокойно выдержал его взгляд, но и Аомине в этот раз не отвел глаза. Нахмурился, потер раздраженно лоб.

— Ты оправдываешь Хайзаки, — неожиданно припечатал он. Кисе удивился.

— Что?

— Ты о ком сейчас говоришь, обо мне или о нем? Оправдываешь то, что он сделал? Ты считаешь, что он так боролся за тебя?

Как ни смешно, но Кисе это не приходило в голову. А зря.

— О вас обоих. Нет. Да, - Кисе грустно улыбнулся и пояснил. - Похоже, ты прав, я говорю о вас обоих. Не оправдываю его. Но да, он боролся. По-идиотски и не допустимо, но — боролся. Он вообще дурак, большой. Творит черти что, а потом сам не всегда знает, как это расхлебывать.

— О каких ваших тренировках он говорил?

Вопрос озадачил: Кисе почему-то решил, что Аомине не запомнит этот момент.

— Я попросил его научить меня драться.

— Драться? Его?! Кисе, но ты же мог обратиться ко мне! Ты же... - он осекся, растерянно оглядываясь вокруг, точно искал поддержки.

Теперь настала очередь Кисе отводить глаза.

— Тогда не мог.

— Твою мать, мы же о Хайзаки говорим! Ты что, доверяешь ему больше, чем мне? После того, что он сделал?!

— Не больше, - твердо сказал Кисе. - Но да, я думаю, что доверяю ему. Он...

— Кисе… ты что, влюбился в него? — Аомине снова не дал ему договорить и никогда еще его голос не звучал настолько… беспомощно? Ошарашенно? Брезгливо? Словно он сам никак не мог поверить в то, что спрашивает такое… такую ересь. Чувство вины болезненно ужалило, и на миг Кисе даже захотелось взять все свои слова назад, но так поступать было нельзя. Он остро ощущал, что разговор пошел не так, как планировали они оба. И говорил он не то, что ожидал услышать Аомине, когда шел на эту встречу.

Кисе выдохнул. Заставил себя сделать новый вдох, буквально кожей ощущая, что с каждой тикающей секундой его молчания между ними происходит что-то непоправимое. Неизбежное. Но не "неправильное". Одну из стен все-таки нужно было сломать.

— Я не знаю, Аоминеччи. Я так долго пытался разобраться в себе — столько лет пытался убедить себя, что не влюблен в тебя, терпел поражение, и... я уже просто не хочу об этом думать. Запутался. Я не хочу искать название тому, что чувствую. Я могу сказать только то, что я хочу с ним общаться, узнать лучше. Не знаю, что будет дальше, но сейчас — хочу.

— Ты выбрал его, — медленно произнес Аомине, точно прислушиваясь сам к каждому сказанному собой же слову, словно будучи озвученными, эти слова становились возможными и реальными, а не плодом его больного воображения. — Ты действительно выбрал его. Это… — он покачал головой, — невероятно, —нервно и коротко рассмеялся.

— Аоминеччи, дело не в Шого-куне!

— Да как же не в нем?!

— Аоминеччи, это не справедливо по отношению ко мне, — в сердцах выкрикнул Кисе. — Ты же знал, что ты мне нравишься все это время, и ты…

— Черт возьми, Кисе, это не так легко было принять! — Аомине пожалел о сказанном мгновенно — Кисе увидел это сразу. Запал ругаться тут же пропал, и он неожиданно сам для себя понимающе улыбнулся.

— Аоминеччи… ведь вся проблема в том, что я не девушка, да?

Наступившую тишину между ними можно было резать ножом.

— Аоминеччи, все в порядке.

— Ни черта не в порядке.

— В порядке, — с нажимом произнес Кисе, глядя на то, как подрагивают пальцы Аомине у того на коленях. — Я не хочу терять тебя. Поэтому я хочу, чтобы все стало, как раньше.

Аомине снова смотрел на него изумленно.

— Что значит, как раньше? Так, как раньше, уже не будет, Кисе.

— Я тоже так думал вплоть до вчерашнего вечера. Но, смотри, из нас явно получается никудышная потенциальная парочка, у нас даже говорить об этом нормально не получается. Зато из нас получались отличные друзья, да? И я хочу, чтобы мы так все и оставили. И тогда будет, как раньше.

Аомине долго молчал, и Кисе терпеливо ждал.

— Ты даже не хочешь дать мне шанса? Все уже решил сам, — наконец произнес тот. — Это нечестный фол. Меня вывели из игры, когда я даже не успел сделать ни одного броска.

Кисе покачал головой и взял его за руку, разжимая его сжавшиеся в кулак пальцы и крепко переплетая их со своими.

— Я не хочу принуждать тебя. Если тебе тяжело принять, значит и не нужно.

Аомине помолчал еще.

— Выходит, с ним у тебя все получается? С ним, с которым вы всегда на дух друг друга не выносили? Да вас же едва успевали разнимать! И ты действительно собираешься с ним встречаться?

Он смотрел на Кисе, и его взгляд выворачивал наизнанку. Он искал намек, хоть какой-то признак того, что Кисе сомневается в том, что говорит.

— Я не знаю. Я не говорил с ним об этом, правда, ну... насчет встречаться. Но, наверное, поговорю. Я думал, что сначала мы должны все обсудить с тобой, а потом уже решить с ним. Но… я тоже раньше полагал, что мы вообще никак и ни в чем с ним не совместимы. Мыслим по-разному, действуем по-разному. Потом, пока я был с ним в том доме, мне начало казаться, что мы как раз очень похожи, но он какое-то неправильное отражение меня: там, где должен быть плюс, у него минус. А сейчас я не знаю уже, кто из нас отражение кого, но, кажется, мы достигли какого-то баланса. Равновесия, что ли. И оно работает. Просто как-то работает. Не приходится даже выискивать нужных слов, все очень легко. Знаешь, Аоминеччи, во мне много... недостойного. Я всегда считал себя лучшим и думал, что рядом со мной должен быть — достоин быть — только тот, кто лучше меня самого. И я встретил тебя. Ты был и есть лучше. Я так и не мог тебя обойти и шел за тобой все эти годы. Но недавно, когда Шого-кун вдруг взял меня за руку и повел за собой — такая мелочь, даже смешно — я понял, что это не обязательно. В смысле, не обязательно тот, с кем я буду, должен быть во всем лучше. Я вспомнил наш с тобой матч в старшей школе, когда я сидел на полу и… наверное, сумбурно объясняю, сам понимаю, просто сложно это, блин. В общем, я не имею в виду, что Шого-кун хуже. Я раньше так думал, но сейчас уже нет, то есть, он хуже играет в баскетбол, но лучше дерется, например. Я решил, что это вообще не важно все, не важно, кто что умеет, не нужно и вообще не главное. Чтобы быть вместе, понимаешь? Я все еще хочу обыграть тебя, я ни капли не жалею, что ты в тот день попал в меня мячом, и мы познакомились, я рад этому! Я покривил душой, когда сказал, что больше не восхищаюсь тобой. Восхищаюсь, и, наверное, всегда буду. Ты мне дорог, и я не хочу из-за всего случившегося остаться без тебя. Поэтому и хочу вернуть то, что было. И чтобы между нами больше не было недосказанности, — он устало прислонился к плечу Аомине, по-прежнему не отпуская руки. Тот дышал ровно и глубоко, как на разминке. Вдох — выдох. Вдох — выдох. Кисе попытался подстроиться, вроде помогло немножко перевести дух. А потом он почувствовал, как Аомине осторожно сжал его пальцы в ответ.

— Тебе не будет скучно?

— А?

— Ну, ты у нас любишь брать барьеры. Ты говоришь, что это не важно в отношениях, но если тебе станет не интересно? Он заставляет тебя… гореть?

Кисе заулыбался.

— Он заставляет меня смеяться. Все совсем по-другому, не так, как с тобой, но мне нравится.

— И ты считаешь, что он надежен? Он же свалит, если что-то случится, — Аомине звучал, как обиженный ребенок, и Кисе положил голову ему на плечо.

— Ты ошибаешься, Аоминеччи. Он никому не позволит причинить вред тому, что считает своим. Если что-то случится, он предпочтет уничтожить это только сам.

— И тебя все устраивает?

— Да. Ведь это обоюдоострый нож. Я тоже могу сделать ему очень-очень больно. Чем ближе друг к другу люди, тем они беспомощнее друг перед другом. Это нормально.

Аомине тяжело вздохнул и боднул его лбом в висок.

— Если он тебе навредит, я сверну ему шею. Можешь ему передать.

И Кисе, наконец, расслабившись, засмеялся в ответ: кажется, дела теперь должны пойти на лад.


	6. Chapter 6

_I will be the one thatʼs gonna hold you_  
_I will be the one that you run to_  
_My love is_  
_A burning, consuming fire ©_  
_Skillet — Whispers In The Dark_

 

Дорогу до дома Кисе не запомнил совсем. Только один момент отчетливо стоял перед глазами: парнишка лет семнадцати у входа в метро, раздающий листовки, улыбаясь, сует одну из своих пестрых бумажек маленькой девочке — совсем крохе — в пухлый кулачок. Рядом с девочкой ее мать, крепко держит дочь за руку и что-то серьезно кому-то объясняет по телефону. За полминуты до этого, она проигнорировала протянутую себе бумажку.

Вот эта троица запомнилась. Больше ничего, пусто. Как ехал от парка, как прощался с Аомине — не представлял.

Пальцы слушались плохо, и Кисе дважды едва не уронил связку ключей на пол. Ввалился в квартиру, пихнув дверь ногой изнутри. Варварство, конечно. Нащупав в кармане смартфон, он вытащил его и нетерпеливо включил экран. Вздохнул. Неужели он правда ждал, что Хайзаки позвонит или напишет сегодня сам? Нет, серьезно, ждал?

Кисе залез в список последних набранных номеров и ткнул в самый верхний, а потом прижал смартфон к уху одной рукой, параллельно выпутывая вторую из рукава куртки.

«Аппарат абонента выключен или находится вне зоны действия сети».

Класс. Приплыли. Так и не сняв куртку до конца, Кисе потопал прямиком в спальню и бухнулся на кровать. Чувствовал он себя так, словно вернулся с какого-нибудь похода. В горы. На вершину, да. Надо, кстати, как-нибудь попробовать. А сейчас поспать. Он покосился на экран смартфона еще раз: почти семь вечера. Рановато, для сна, но так даже полезнее, хватит впечатлений за день. Разве что…

Хайзаки хотелось загрызть.

Справедливости ради, Кисе отлично его понимал. И даже удивлялся, что такая ситуация у них возникла только сейчас: Хайзаки достаточно долго продержался на редкость спокойным и засовывал почти весь свой гонор куда подальше.

Как действовать теперь? Первую проблему Кисе вроде как решил. Возможно, следует взять паузу и переждать, прежде чем пробовать решать вторую. И что там решать, кстати? Он действительно собрался влезть в отношения с Хайзаки?

— Я спятил, — сказал Кисе вслух и беспомощно рассмеялся.

На задворках сознания замелькала и тепло пригрела мстительная мысль, что, если Хайзаки аж телефон отключил, ему сейчас должно быть куда хуже, однако полноценного облегчения она не принесла. Было бы чему радоваться: какая разница, кому из них двоих-идиотов сейчас хуже? И пасовать мячом вины друг в друга тоже бессмысленно. Все шло хреново с самого начала. Чувства Кисе к Аомине, чувства Хайзаки к нему, отношения между всеми тремя. И что бы вышло из этого, не решись Хайзаки на свой безумный поступок? Кисе до сих пор не мог определиться, только ли он злился на него за свои "каникулы" в подвале или в глубине души еще был чуть-чуть благодарен за встряску, позволившую ему поломать свои стены.

Что ж, к чему пришли, к тому пришли. И им всем теперь нужно время остыть и отдохнуть. Отличный план. Так и надо поступить.

Повернув голову влево, Кисе в упор установился на небольшой комод, служивший ему прикроватной тумбочкой. Помедлив еще пару секунд, он встал с кровати и залез в нижний отсек комода, извлекая оттуда бутылку виски: она лежала у него аж с переезда, старшая сестра подарила на начало самостоятельной жизни.

Повертев бутылку в руках, Кисе быстро сунул ее под мышку, и снова натянул на себя куртку целиком. План-то отличный, вот только терпение никогда не было его коньком. В самом деле, он что, алкоголик какой, пить в одиночестве?

Расписание электричек он изучал уже по дороге и даже успел забежать в большой супермаркет — купить коробку дорогущих шоколадных конфет. К сожалению, выяснить, любит ли такие мама Хайзаки Кисе не успел, но решил, что подарки не судят.

В электричке, уставившись в окно и почти не соображая, что видит за стеклом, Кисе подумал о том, что ему очень повезет, если его вообще впустят. В то, что у Хайзаки были на сегодня планы он не верил, слишком уж заинтересованно он спрашивал о предложении Кисе. Поэтому, скорее всего, сбрехал, чтобы задеть. Но планы могли появится уже после. И, если к его появлению Хайзаки не будет дома, Кисе окажется в неловкой ситуации перед его матерью. Хотя, если так подумать, он окажется в неловкой ситуации в любом случае. Но она сама говорила, что Кисе может приезжать, так? Выходит, проблемой может стать как раз вариант, при котором Хайзаки все-таки окажется дома. Он сейчас зол, а, значит, крайне сомнительно, что будет особенно гостеприимен.

Что ж, кто не рискует, как говорится.

 

— Рёта-чан? — открывшая дверь мама Хайзаки смотрела на него удивленно, и Кисе ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Добрый вечер, Хайзаки-сан.

— Добрый… но что ты тут делаешь? Шого не говорил мне, что ты сегодня приедешь, — она вдруг нахмурилась. — Забыл, что ли?

— Нет-нет, Шого-кун не забыл, — поспешил разуверить ее Кисе: если Хайзаки получит от мамы нагоняй по его вине, это может только усугубить ситуацию. — По правде сказать, мы думали пересечься сегодня: у меня были дела в Шидзуоке днем. Так вышло, что я вроде как не успевал с ним встретиться, и сказал ему об этом. А потом все-таки не так сильно задержался, но у меня сел телефон, и я решил заехать сам. Простите, что так поздно, я понимаю, что это очень невежливо и… — он осекся, устало размышляя о том, что с таким хреновым враньем актерская карьера ему не светит точно. Но то ли Хайзаки-сан поверила, то ли решила, что раз он здесь, причины для этого визита у него тоже в наличии.

— Все в порядке. У тебя тут были съемки, да? — ласково спросила она и, дождавшись, неуверенного кивка, поторопила. — Заходи же!

Ура! Кисе осторожно прошел внутрь.

— А… Шого-кун дома? Он никуда не ушел?

— Шого? Ушел? — в голосе мамы Хайзаки появилось удивление. — Нет, он сегодня дома весь день, очень ворчливый, и не собирался никуда, насколько я знаю. Раздевайся, Рёта-чан. Ты, наверное, голодный? Времени много, а ты же после работы.

— Нет, я не голодный, — едва произнеся эти слова, Кисе тут же понял, что ему страсть как хочется есть: с утра не смог впихнуть в себя завтрак, а потом просто не успел перекусить. — Ой, совсем забыл! — спохватился он и вытащил из сумки коробку конфет. — Вот, возьмите, пожалуйста. Я не знал, какие вы любите, поэтому…

Она растерянно посмотрела на коробку, но почти сразу же разулыбалась, приняв ее.

— Ох, ну что ты! Спасибо, я очень люблю такой шоколад, Рёта-чан. Снимай же куртку, а я пойду позову Шого.

— А давайте лучше я, — быстро предложил Кисе. — Я сам.

В прошлый свой визит он так и не успел дойти до комнаты Хайзаки, поэтому даже не знал, куда ему идти. Но Хайзаки-сан явно помнила и об этой детали, потому как снова улыбнулась, похлопала его по плечу и подсказала:

— Как поднимешься по лестнице, вторая дверь слева.

 

— Схера ли ты тут?

Да. Хайзаки точно зол. Наверное, будь он помладше, Кисе бы сейчас летел с лестницы вниз головой. Шестнадцатилетний Хайзаки сначала бил, потом думал. Если вообще думал. Остается надеяться, что двадцатилетний бить передумает или хотя бы решит не марать руки.

Не ответив на вопрос, Кисе молча прошел мимо, практически втолкнув того обратно в комнату.

— Не понял.

— Дверь закрой, — тихо посоветовал Кисе.

— С какого это времени ты стал командовать в моем доме?

— Сейчас начал. Закрой, а то твоя мама решит, что мы ругаемся, — он осмотрелся. Комната Хайзаки была очень в «европейском» стиле, в отличие от обстановки внизу, с широкой кроватью у стены. И, ничего себе, каких размеров у него плазменный телевизор!

— Мы ругаемся, — рыкнул Хайзаки сзади, но дверь он все-таки закрыл. — Эй, ты что делаешь?

Кисе снял сумку, положил ее на кровать, расстегнул и извлек оттуда бутылку.

— Это что?

— Бутылка.

— Я вижу. Что она здесь делает?

— Я привез. Я хочу напиться, и мне нужна компания.

— Я не собираюсь с тобой пить, — Хайзаки скрестил руки на груди.

— И не надо. Ты просто посидишь рядом, я тебе мешать не буду.

— Оборзел? Я вообще-то уйти собирался. И я об этом тебе вчера говорил.

Окей, на конкурсе упрямых баранов этот придурок получил бы первое место. Кисе выразительно посмотрел на включенный телевизор, примятую постель, а потом на самого Хайзаки — одетого в очевидно домашнюю одежду. Тот выдержал его взгляд нагло — намек понял без слов.

— И что? Я еще не начал собираться.

— Хорошо, — милостиво кивнул Кисе. — Можешь идти. А я тут буду ночевать.

— Ты… что будешь? — Хайзаки мотнул головой, очевидно перестав доверять собственному слуху. — Совсем рехнулся, Рёта?

У него на языке крутится совсем другой вопрос, подумал Кисе. Тот, который звучал как «Он тебя послал?». Но Хайзаки бы скорее умер, чем признал сейчас, что ему ужасно хочется знать, о чем Кисе говорил с Аомине, а Кисе был достаточно злопамятным, чтобы заставить его немного помучиться в отместку.

— А почему нет? Твоя мама сказала, что мне в этом доме всегда рады. Уверен, она против не будет. Не ехать же мне обратно в Токио, сейчас уже поздно.

— Я буду против. Это личная территория, на которую ты вломился.

— А мне плевать, против ты или нет. Не тебе мне рассказывать про личную территорию после того, как ты держал меня месяц взаперти. Я ночую тут. Так что заткнись и иди, куда хотел.

Неожиданно для Кисе, Хайзаки действительно заткнулся, но не ушел. Посмотрел на него с любопытством, как человек, которому показывают прикольный фокус и который никак не может отгадать его секрет.

Воспользовавшись воцарившимся затишьем, Кисе вместе с бутылкой залез на левую половину кровати и устроился у изголовья, подтянув ноги к груди. А удобная кровать. Если удастся отвоевать свои позиции, выспаться на ней сегодня он должен отлично. Намеренно игнорируя Хайзаки, Кисе уставился в телевизор: по мелькающим в кадре мохнатым лапам и окровавленной девушке, можно было предположить, что это какой-то ужастик. Ужастики ему не нравились.

— Ну и фигню же ты смотришь, — не отрываясь от экрана сообщил он.

Хайзаки заржал в ответ, а кровать рядом прогнулась под его весом.

 

— Ооо, оставь! Оставь вот это!

— Что оставить?

— Да вот же! Нет, не это, что ты до этого включал? Там пират был!

— Какой, на хрен, пират, Рёта? Там не было никаких пиратов!

— Да был же! По пятому каналу… или по седьмому. Дай найду! — Кисе вырвал пульт у него из рук и активно защелкал по каналам. Голове было хорошо. Легко. Опустевшая бутылка валялась где-то возле кровати, и закончилась она ну очень быстро, несмотря на то, что Хайзаки полностью сдержал свое слово не пить с ним. А где-то перед тем, как бутылка закончилась, даже успел сходить вниз и принести с кухни тарелку мисо и бутерброды, поэтому теперь Кисе был и сыт, и пьян, и это было неописуемо приятно.

— Отдай! — Хайзаки попытался вернуть себе пульт, но Кисе крепко вцепился в него, прижав к груди, и, спустя полминуты молчаливой борьбы, они завалились на бок, тяжело дыша. — Блин, ты говорил, что не будешь мешать!

— А я и не мешаю.

— Еще как мешаешь! Один фильм ты мне уже не дал досмотреть своими ценными комментариями. Дай сюда пульт!

— Не дам!

— Да твою же…

Кисе показал ему язык: решил, что этого вполне достаточно для достойного ответа.

— У, совсем нажрался.

— Ну и ладно. А ты…

Хайзаки подождал, пока Кисе закончит свою мысль, но, так и не дождавшись, все же решил уточнить — нарочито вежливым тоном:

— Что я?

И правда, что он? Кисе ведь определенно что-то хотел сказать.

— Ты… знаешь, — мысли никак не хотели оформляться в слова, выскальзывали и тут же исчезали из памяти — Кисе наморщил лоб, пытаясь осилить ставшую неожиданно сложной задачу. — Мидоримаччи в Тэйко говорил, что ты этот… — он потыкал Хайзаки в грудь пальцем. — Как его. Ну… — неопределенно замахал руками и едва не заехал тому в глаз, — который того… Скорпион, во! Мидоримаччи говорил, что ты — Скорпион, а я — Близнецы, и поэтому у нас с тобой тяжелые отношения! И, раз ты Скорпион, значит, ты должен кусаться. Или… — он снова наморщил лоб, вспоминая, как выглядят скорпионы и что они делают. — О, жалить! Ты должен жалить. Понял?

Кисе понятия не имел, при чем тут Мидорима и скорпионы. Но сейчас казалось очень важным сообщить именно эту информацию. Он досадливо нахмурился, начав подозревать, что Хайзаки смотрит на него чуть ли не с жалостью. И он явно ничего не понял. Тугодум, что ли? Или не знает свой собственный знак Зодиака?

Кисе обиженно надулся.

Хайзаки тяжело вздохнул, а потом положил руку ему на голову, взлохматив волосы. Видимо, на языке его тела это значило, что выглядит Кисе совсем жалко, и это тоже было достойным обиды.

От виска к виску перекатился огненный мяч. Легкость, которая так его радовала, начала рассасываться, и Кисе осознал, что ему очень жарко. Просто невыносимо жарко, а ведь он уже даже успел переодеться в одну из футболок Хайзаки после того, как пролил мисо на свою рубашку. В груди будто образовался горячий вакуум, в этой пустоте только гулко трепыхалось сердце, каждым ударом отдаваясь во всем теле.

Он схватил Хайзаки за обе руки и прижал его ладони — божественно прохладные — к вискам.

— Слушай, я посплю…? — с трудом ворочая языком, не то спросил, не то объявил Кисе.

Хайзаки снова вздохнул.

— Ну, спи.

У него было очень странное выражение лица, которое Кисе никак не мог классифицировать, слишком незнакомое. Хайзаки больше не был зол или раздражен. Однако он не был и рад. Ему грустно? Кисе никогда не видел его таким, с почти потухшими, но бесконечно живыми глазами. Так не должно быть - Кисе так не хотел. Это было... больно. Во рту стало очень сухо и вовсе не из-за выпитого алкоголя. Все еще удерживая его руки прижатыми к своим вискам, Кисе привстал на колени и пополз вперед, почти залезая на Хайзаки.

\- Не надо, - прошептал он.

\- Что не надо? - тоже шепотом отозвался тот.

\- Не надо делать такое лицо. Тебе так не идет.

\- Такое - это какое?

\- Грустное.

Хайзаки закусил губу, криво усмехнулся.

\- А как мне идет?

\- Когда ты улыбаешься как мудак. Ты мне таким нравишься больше.

\- Серьезно?

\- Ага, - Кисе воодушевленно закивал головой.

\- Ну и хреновый тогда у тебя вкус, Рёта, - но он улыбнулся. Всем, кроме глаз. Кисе огорченно цокнул языком и подался вперед, однако Хайзаки отнял ладони от его висков, осторожно взял за плечи и уложил рядом с собой, словно опасаясь, что Кисе не удержится и кувыркнется с постели.

— Хреновый, - покладисто согласился Кисе. - А ты ничего не делай, пока я буду спать, — он старался натянуть покрывало на ноги. Для этого надо было сдвинуться, а двигаться ему не хотелось, поэтому укрыться вышло только до колена.

— Что я, по-твоему, должен делать? — увидев его потуги, Хайзаки тоже приподнялся, опираясь на одну руку, вытащил из-под себя покрывало и все-таки укрыл Кисе.

— А вдруг ты решишь воспользоваться моей беспомощностью? — Кисе хихикнул. — А я еще не готов!

— Рёта, в тебе сексуальности сейчас не больше, чем в уличной мокрой кошатине.

Оп, а это уже обидно! Профессионально обидно.

— Почему ты так любишь говорить мне гадости, Шого-кун?

— Это не гадость, а правда.

— А как же тогда говорят, что легкое опьянение придает очарования и… этого… шарма?

— У тебя не легкое, это раз. Ты выглядишь, как полный придурок. И откуда я знаю, вдруг ты соберешься блевануть на меня в любой момент? Это два.

— Я не собираюсь блевануть, — охотно сообщил Кисе. Потом старательно прислушался к себе и добавил. — Точно не собираюсь.

— Рад слышать.

— А в трезвом виде?

— Что?

— В трезвом виде я сексуальнее?

— Да уж получше будет. Но… стоп, а почему мы сейчас это обсуждаем?

— Потому что ты сказал, что я не сексуальный! — возмутился Кисе, попытавшись опять принять вертикальное положение. Лучше бы лежал: перед глазами тут же замелькали смазанные пятна. Он икнул и вытянулся снова, зажмуриваясь изо всех сил.

— Ты уверен, что не собираешься блевануть? — подозрительно спросил Хайзаки.

— Почему ты так зациклен на том, чтобы я блеванул?

— Потому что ты лежишь в моей кровати прямо сейчас!

— Я не буду блевать, — пробормотал Кисе, утыкаясь носом в Хайзаки — в слепую, наугад, кажется, в бок. От Хайзаки хорошо пахло: ненавязчивым одеколоном и им самим, Кисе понравилось. Ему тоже было хорошо. Только глаза очень жгло отчего-то. — Я буду спать, сказал же. Ты не уйдешь?

— Не уйду. Спи.

 

Проснулся Кисе от негромкого, но непрекращающегося рычания машинного двигателя с улицы. Он так и лежал на своей стороне кровати, только укрыт был уже не покрывалом, а одеялом. В окна приветливо лился солнечный свет.

Хайзаки в комнате не было.

Кисе торопливо вылез из кровати, кинулся к двери и высунул голову, прислушавшись. Ни звука. Мочевой пузырь отчаянно взывал к нему, и Кисе решил сначала добраться до ванной комнаты, а потом уже спускаться вниз. И, как ни странно, в его памяти отлично осталось все, о чем они говорили накануне.

Спустя пять минут, он уже умывался. Видок, конечно, был тот еще — про мокрую кошатину Хайзаки попал в точку. Кисе усмехнулся и попытался пригладить влажными пальцами взлохмаченные волосы, когда его взгляд в зеркале упал на собственную шею. Он нахмурился и задрал подбородок, присматриваясь.

Зеркало отчетливо показало ярко-красное пятно. Кисе уставился на него с недоверием: очень уж оно напоминало засос.

Нет, не напоминало. Это и был засос.

— Сука!

 

— Но ты сам сказал, что раз я — Скорпион, то должен жалить, — Хайзаки потирал левый бок, куда Кисе ткнул локтем со всей дури пару минут назад. Они сидели на кухне рядом и пили кофе: как выяснилось, Хайзаки-сан была страстным кофеманом, поэтому в доме была дорогущая и качественная кофе-машина, которой и воспользовался Хайзаки, чтобы напоить Кисе. А еще он сказал, что его мама ушла в гости с утра, пока Кисе отсыпался после вчерашней попойки, так что у него есть пару часов времени, чтобы стать похожим на человека.

— Я был пьяный! И мне надо было... просто пережить этот день. А завтра у меня игра с университетской командой, между прочим!

— И что?

— Что значит, что?!

— Не будь ханжой. Ты — большой мальчик, люди не придут в ужас, увидев у тебя на шее засос. Все трахаются, уникумом тебя никто не сочтет.

— Все равно, — упрямо буркнул Кисе, но тему решил не развивать. — Кстати, я спросить хотел кое-что. На самом деле, еще вчера хотел, но не успел.

— Вчера ты был явно не в состоянии что-либо спрашивать, — проворчал Хайзаки. — Лучше скажи, как ты вообще у меня на пороге оказался?

— Что значит — как? Приехал.

— Но зачем?

— Затем, что я тебе еще в пятницу звонил, чтобы узнать насчет вчерашнего вечера, забыл уже? — Кисе пристально посмотрел Хайзаки в глаза, и тот отвел их.

— Я думал, что ты… что вы вместе останетесь на вечер.

— Вообще-то я звонил тебе, чтобы сказать, что хочу приехать после встречи с Аоминеччи, но ты мне разве дал договорить?

Хайзаки промолчал, насупился. И еще он, кажется, покраснел. Ого! Неужели это все-таки случилось? Можно праздновать победу?

— В следующий раз сначала дослушай, а потом уже кидай трубку, Шого-кун, — негромко, но твердо сказал Кисе. — Иначе я больше не приеду.

Хайзаки фыркнул и нервно провел рукой по волосам.

— Так вы вчера говорили с Дайки? — по нему было видно, что вопрос дался с трудом, но он все же спросил.

— Да, — легко кивнул Кисе. — Я подумал, что надо как-то прекращать маяться фигней — нам всем. И попросил его о встрече. Мы решили, что останемся друзьями.

Хайзаки угрюмо зыркнул на него, и Кисе мягко рассмеялся.

— Ты не рад это слышать, Шого-кун?

— С чего я должен быть рад? Я думал, что у Дайки яйца крепче, а он все-таки тебя отшил. Он вообще не понимает, чего хочет, что ли? - последнюю фразу он произнес почти себе под нос.

— Ага, он меня отшил, и я прибежал к тебе утешаться, так ты решил, да? Но вообще-то он не отшивал меня, — Кисе все же ощущал немного стыда за то, что не рассказал обо всем накануне, но удивленное лицо Хайзаки в этот момент определенно того стоило. — Это я сказал Аоминеччи, что хочу остаться друзьями, - и, не давая тому возможности опомнится, он тут же продолжил. - Так вот, к моему вопросу. Шого-кун… помнишь, твое предложение  насчет встречаться? В том доме. Оно еще в силе или ты передумал?

— Ну… предположим, — осторожно ответил Хайзаки. Он явно не понимал, куда клонит Кисе. Или понимал, но не хотел верить.

— Предположим, в силе, или, предположим, передумал?

— В силе.

— Я согласен.

Кисе пытался убедить себя, что совсем не нервничает, но, кажется, переоценил собственные силы. Ладони неприятно взмокли, и он поскреб их пальцами. Ему показалось, что воздух вокруг них стал очень плотным, хоть руками трогай.

— Рёта, ты ебнулся, — очень медленно и четко проговорил Хайзаки. Он не спрашивал, констатировал факт.

— Думаешь?

— Да. Знаю.

— Ну, что поделать.

— Мы убьем друг друга.

— Вполне вероятно, — охотно согласился Кисе.

Хайзаки смотрел на него с полминуты, а Кисе спокойно и терпеливо ждал, давая время переварить услышанное и как следует обдумать. Он больше не нервничал.

— Бля.

Ну, кажется, обдумал. Кисе заулыбался и отставил от себя пустую кружку.

— Если мы оба согласны, то есть еще кое-что, о чем я хотел сказать. Поделиться секретом, - он заговорщически подмигнул и неуловимо подвинулся ближе. - Знаешь, Шого-кун, когда мы с тобой поцеловались... ну, ты помнишь, когда. В общем, меня не впечатлило. А я думал, у тебя богатый опыт в таких делах, - печально закончил он.

Хайзаки еще несколько секунд таращился на него, а потом, будто послав все мысленно на хрен, ухмыльнулся, сгреб Кисе лапищей за затылок и притянул к себе.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am on my knees_  
_'Cause youʼre everything I need_  
_And Iʼve made a mess of myself_  
_On my own_  
_Now I am on my face_  
_And Iʼm calling out your name_  
_And I wonʼt run away_  
_'Cause Iʼm already home©_  
_Thousand foot krutch — Already home_

 

**Три месяца спустя**

— А ты не можешь поставить мне какой-нибудь крутой антивирус? — с надеждой спросил Кисе. — Зачем они вообще нужны, если не работают?

— Самый крутой антивирус — это руки из правильного места. А тот, что я тебе уже ставил, вполне нормальный, — не отрывая глаз от экрана ноутбука, отозвался Хайзаки с кровати. Он валялся на ней уже третий час — ни дать, ни взять хозяин! — и Кисе не мог определить, была ли поставленная перед ним задача такой сложной, или Хайзаки просто делал вид, что очень занят весь вечер, чтобы Кисе сам покормил его.

Кисе покормил. Даже напоил чаем, доставив последнюю кружку прямо к кровати, блин. Оставалось только одеть фартук на голое тело с бантиком на заднице для красоты.

— Но он же не сработал!

— Конечно, не сработал. Ты скачал трояна и сам — сам! — его запустил, Рёта.

— Но как я мог догадаться, что это такое? Поклонница прислала письмо с вложением и написала, что подготовила для меня сюрприз. Я даже оставил ей автограф, когда она подошла ко мне в университете. Откуда я знал, что она хочет устроить мне такую подставу? — Кисе сделал паузу. — Окей, я понимаю, что я дебил, я это сам сейчас слышу.

— Сюрприз есть, — благосклонно согласился Хайзаки, быстро перемещая пальцы над клавиатурой. — Добротный троян. Если девчонка сама такое склепала, уважаю. И мне нравится твоя самокритичность.

— Но ты же с ним справишься, с сюрпризом? — Кисе вовсе не улыбалось лишиться купленного две недели назад новенького ноутбука, который он с помощью Хайзаки выбрал, и куда Хайзаки уже успел поставить все необходимое. А сейчас ноутбук был непригоден к использованию, не говоря уже о том, что на рабочем столе красовались впечатляющие фоновые обои с порнухой, упорно не желающие меняться на что-либо другое. На них Кисе бы плюнул, конечно, но перед знакомыми было неудобно.

— Уже справился, — его удостоили презрительным взглядом. А, так значит все-таки делал вид, что занят, засранец. — Но в следующий раз, прежде чем жать на кнопочки, включай мозги.

— Да понял я, понял.

— Молодец. Тебе повезло, что на ноуте нету никаких пикантных видео с твоим участием, иначе они бы оказались в интернете. Подозреваю, именно на это и была надежда: нарыть на твоем железе что-то скандальное про тебя.

— Да было бы что нарывать. Мы ведь не снимали с тобой никаких пикантных видео, — Кисе почесал затылок. — А это идея. Можно в следующий раз включить вебку и…

— Вот уж хрен, — оборвав его, Хайзаки передернул плечами, как будто сама мысль о домашнем порно была для него не приятна. Странно, почему-то Кисе представлялось, что уж он-то будет как раз обеими руками за такие вещи. С другой стороны, пока им снимать было не так уж и много: они, конечно, уже успели изучить друг друга без одежды, однако до полноценного секса дело еще не доходило, и Кисе как раз собирался поправить эту оплошность.

— Почему? Боишься других вирусов?

— Да похуй на них. Но, жопой чую, если тебе включить камеру, ты будешь не трахаться, а позировать. Нафиг мне бревно в постели?

— Ревность к камере? Открываешь новые границы, — шуткой его слова были лишь наполовину: Хайзаки был чертовски ревнив, и к вниманию, и вообще.

— Заткнись. И я не понял, а где благодарность за мои труды?

— Как где? А ужин? А чай?

Хайзаки посмотрел на него выразительно. Очень осуждающе. Кисе догадывался о том, что последует дальше, но не возражал ни разу.

— Спасибо, Шого, — проникновенно сказал он.

Хайзаки осторожно сложил ноутбук и положил на пол возле кровати.

— Вообще-то за такие услуги я беру плату, — он хищно сузил глаза.

— О. И сколько же я теперь вам должен, господин специалист?

— Сегодня вечером я принимаю оплату натурой, — ухмыляясь, Хайзаки поманил его к себе. — Иди сюда.

Кисе послушно слез со стула, подошел к нему и, слегка помедлив, залез на колени. Хайзаки крякнул от веса его тела, но крепко обхватил руками, не давая соскользнуть. Он всегда вел себя так, и Кисе уже давно признался себе, что ему это нравится.

 

Не все в их отношениях протекало ровно, но они справлялись. В общем и целом — справлялись.

Первая ссора на почве ревности случилась в кафе на дне рождении сокомандника Кисе по университетской баскетбольной команде, куда они пошли вместе. Нарита-кун был не против того, чтобы его гости прихватили с собой кого-то из друзей, либо вторую половину. И, как выяснилось, Кисе до этого не представлял, что это будет настолько сложно: вытащить Хайзаки куда-то, заставить там остаться и, самое главное, удержать от того, чтобы тот набил кому-то морду.

К счастью, никакой драки Хайзаки не устроил, но по его хмурому виду Кисе сообразил, что что-то пошло не так, хотя поначалу никак не мог понять, что именно, списав все на количество незнакомых для Хайзаки людей вокруг. Но позже он с немалой толикой изумления выяснил, что проблема в другом: Хайзаки ревновал. Да, у Кисе была легкая манера общения, но он не планировал ни с кем флиртовать! Тем не менее, хватило и этого.

Три года назад Кисе не был готов иметь дело с такими ситуациями и просто послал бы все к черту. Сейчас каким-то непостижимым образом все изменилось, и он всерьез озадачился поиском выхода из сложившейся проблемы.

По его наблюдениям, наиболее нервным Хайзаки становился в те моменты, когда внутренне не был уверен в сохранности собственных позиций. Нет, будучи довольно-таки упертым и самодовольным мудаком, привыкшим красть, а не быть обворованным, это случалось не часто, но даже он становился уязвим, когда думал, что может потерять что-то, что ему терять не хотелось. Собственник по натуре, часто раздираемый между жаждой обладать целиком и сомнениями, он всегда очень рьяно охранял свои «владения» от любых посягательств. Кисе стало любопытно найти подход к этому выкрутасу.

Время работало на них, сближая, и чем дольше Кисе находился рядом с Хайзаки, узнавая его, тем быстрее пришел к выводу, что самым верным методом было обращение конфликта в шутку. Это все равно, что открыть добровольно двери и окна, когда у тебя на пороге грозовой ветер, дать ему свободно пройти внутрь, не разбивая и не круша ничего на своем пути. Тогда ветер обшаривал все: каждый уголок, каждую трещинку, забирался под плинтус, и, убедившись, что ничего не изменилось, все, как и прежде, в полном порядке, и угрозы никакой нет, стихал сам безболезненно для них обоих. Кисе забавляла эта метаморфоза, а потом он добрался до ее причины.

В один вечер Кисе возвращался после выходных у родителей, и Хайзаки встретил его возле станции метро. К этому моменту он уже часто оставался у Кисе на ночь.

— Что случилось? — было первым вопросом, даже до приветствия. Видимо, Кисе выглядел очень расстроенным.

— У меня родители поругались.

— И?

Кисе редко видел ссоры между родителями. Настолько редко, что эта, случившаяся днем, его шокировала. Хайзаки шагал рядом, не глядя на него, но он ждал. Он часто делал вид, что скучает во время болтовни Кисе, но впоследствии каждый раз выяснялось, что он помнит каждую мелочь. Кисе уже даже перестал удивляться, разве что не мог понять, зачем делать вид, что не слушаешь, когда очевидно слушаешь. Впрочем, голову он над этим нюансом не ломал: Хайзаки такой, какой есть. Тем более, в глубине души Кисе очень грел тот маленький факт, что внимание для него находится всегда.

— Знаешь, я так привык, что у меня практически идеальная семья, и мысль, что они вдруг могут разойтись, меня пугает. Из-за какой-то мелочи все началось, я даже не успел понять, какой, а они уже начали кричать. Сестер не было, и я ушел в свою комнату. Подумал, что надо дать им время поговорить наедине, но, на самом деле, просто струсил. Я веду себя как ребенок, да? — он попытался рассмеяться, получилось хреново. Хайзаки смеяться не стал вообще.

— Люди расходятся не когда ругаются, Рёта. Они расходятся, когда наступает тишина.

— Так было с твоими родителями? — тихо спросил Кисе, и Хайзаки медленно кивнул.

— Я плохо помню то время, когда отец еще жил с нами. Что они ругались — помню. Потом они перестали ругаться, да и разговаривать вообще. И он уехал. А твои помирятся, не ссы.

Не понятно, как у него это выходило, но иногда, когда Хайзаки изрекал что-то невыносимо очевидное, это срабатывало. То ли его уверенный тон, то ли сама манера речи — что-то заземляло, заставляло ощутить снова под ногами почву, когда Кисе нервничал. Так получилось и тут: Кисе улыбнулся и невесомо задел костяшками пальцев тыльную сторону руки Хайзаки. Настроение стремительно выправлялось.

Тот разговор пока оставался единственным разом, когда Кисе удалось что-то узнать от самого Хайзаки о его семье, но именно тогда Кисе начал намного лучше понимать, почему Хайзаки спокойно, почти философски, относится к их ссорам, несмотря на собственную вспыльчивость, и почему так быстро успокаивается после них: ему как воздух нужны были эмоции — любые, как подтверждение того, что Кисе рядом.

Он боялся равнодушия.

 

— Ты знаешь…

— Мм? — Хайзаки оторвался от его шеи.

— Я тут подумал, — задумчиво проговорил Кисе, — может, мы сегодня пойдем до конца?

Хайзаки чуть отстранился. Заглянул в глаза с любопытством. Его рука на спине Кисе тоже замерла, прекратив неторопливую ласку, и Кисе недовольно дернулся, побуждая продолжить.

— Значит, ты стал готов?

— Ага. Очень хочу тебя трахнуть, — Кисе не смог удержаться от смеха при виде того, как вытянулась физиономия Хайзаки, когда до того с запозданием дошел смысл услышанного. — Ну вот что за лицо, Шого? Так и думал, что будет именно такая реакция. Ладно, будем считать, что сегодня ты вытянул счастливый билет, — он наклонился и прижался своим лбом ко лбу Хайзаки. — Тем более, я немного подготовился, пока мылся в душе.

— Это ты так меня провоцируешь сейчас?

— Есть немного. И прекрати изображать невозмутимость: я на тебе лежу, я все чувствую. Совсем все, — он несильно надавил коленом Хайзаки на пах и удовлетворенно прислушался к его сбившемуся дыханию. — Кстати, почему я уже почти голый, а ты еще нет?

Хайзаки довольно осклабился. Он действительно был полностью одет, за исключением расстегнутого ремня на брюках, в то время как на Кисе оставалась одна несчастная рубашка, и то уже приспущенная с плеч.

— Потому что я, в отличие от тебя, не филоню и раздеваю тебя сразу?

— Да неужели?

— Именно. Смотри, ты даже сейчас трындишь вместо того, чтобы заняться делом.

Кисе запыхтел, приподнимаясь над ним и пытаясь стянуть через голову его толстовку.

— Давай ты тоже будешь почаще носить рубашки? Их легче снимать.

— Отмазки. Блин, привстань еще немного, — брюки Хайзаки стянул сам, сразу вместе с трусами.

— Другое дело, — одобрительно кивнул Кисе и тут же ойкнул — Хайзаки каким-то неуловимо быстрым движением умудрился за несколько секунд перевернуть их обоих и придавить Кисе к кровати.

— Так что ты там вякнул про «подготовился», Рёта?

Кисе ухмыльнулся.

— Только не говори, что ты хотел сделать всю работу сам. Впрочем, если хотел, то я не против, — он потянулся вниз до рук Хайзаки и крепко переплел их пальцы. — Я, конечно, талантлив во всем, но вдруг здесь у тебя получится лучше?

Хайзаки резко выдохнул сквозь зубы, чертыхнулся. Когда он был таким — смотрел настолько голодно, с почти маниакальным вожделением, Кисе казалось, что его обгладывают: неторопливо, со смаком и неотвратимо. В минуты, подобные этим, хватка Хайзаки на его теле становилась стальной, почти удушающей, еще чуть-чуть и кости хрустнут. Но они не хрустели. Хайзаки разжимал захват и глубоко целовал его в губы, точно в последний раз. Кисе после приходилось иметь дело с шарфами и длинными рукавами: он ханжой все-таки не был, однако даже ему казалось, что с таким количеством засосов по всему телу ходить просто неприлично. Но это все вкупе возбуждало до одури, почти сводя с ума.

 

Вот кто бы мог подумать, что свой лучший в еще пока недолгой сексуальной жизни минет он получит от другого мужчины? Инициатива в этом исходила от самого Хайзаки: они тискались, как несколько раз до этого, а потом тот просто сполз ниже и расстегнул на Кисе брюки. Не то, чтобы Кисе как-то комплексовал — нет, этого не было точно. Но некоторую неловкость он все же чувствовал: таки для них обоих обжиматься с человеком своего пола было непривычно. И потому Кисе не очень хорошо представлял себе, что и как они будут делать, когда поцелуев станет недостаточно. А их стало недостаточно очень быстро.

Хайзаки решил эту проблему, сделав первый шаг. И еще он, кажется, обиделся, когда пришедший в себя после головокружительного оргазма Кисе в шутку предположил у него опыт в такого рода вещах.

— Если ты забыл, Рёта, то напоминаю: я тоже очень быстро учусь, глядя на других.

Видимо, Кисе перенервничал больше, чем отдавал себе в этом отчет, поэтому, забив с чистой душой на возмущенный взгляд Хайзаки, сложился пополам в приступе дикого хохота.

— А вот это уже опасно. Вдруг и здесь проявится твое умение красть, и я не смогу отсосать тебе? Будет обидно.

Хайзаки назвал его идиотом, но Кисе продолжал веселиться, пока тому не надоело, и он не начал его целовать. Пришлось перестать ржать.

— Еще можно завязывать мне глаза, — поделился с ним Кисе новой замечательной идеей позже. — Только я сначала научусь.

 

Дальше у них выдались очень загруженные для обоих месяцы, поэтому они приходили домой и просто падали. Да, конечно, Хайзаки теперь ночевал у Кисе чаще, чем в своем общежитии, только сил на какую-то деятельность регулярно не оставалось даже у него. Но они все же умудрились выяснить, что опасные навыки Хайзаки в сексе не работают. Ну, хорошо, выяснил это Кисе, а Хайзаки снова назвал его идиотом. И еще, как бы это ни было обидно признавать, Хайзаки был хорош, очень хорош, когда дело доходило до любовной игры. Именно поэтому Кисе еще накануне решил передать ему бразды правления в их первый полноценный раз, но он просто не мог не подразнить.

А сейчас Кисе лежал на спине, ощущая, как Хайзаки водит по его телу их все еще сцепленными руками, а затем прослеживает этот же путь губами и языком, и пытался подстегнуть того действовать шустрее.

— Предупреждаю, если ты и дальше будешь так копаться, я передумаю насчет счастливого билета.

Хайзаки низко рассмеялся, и, аккуратно высвободив руки, соскользнул с кровати, пропадая из поля зрения. Кисе не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы понять куда он пошел, и, через пару мгновений, в подтверждение догадки, ему в ладонь лег прохладный бутылек со смазкой. Тот самый, что был куплен месяц назад и терпеливо дожидался своего часа.

— Ну-ка, покажи сначала, как ты сам это делаешь. А я посмотрю и решу, нужна ли тебе моя помощь.

Уголки губ помимо воли сами дернулись вверх. Это был вызов, а Кисе еще никогда не игнорировал вызовы.

 

— Теряешь форму, Кагами.

— Да пошел ты. Сам-то как улитка ползал по площадке, у тебя бы первогодка средней школы мяч забрал.

— Ты не охренел?

— Кагами-кун прав, Аомине-кун. Ты сегодня очень рассеянный. И пропустил мой пас.

— Почему ты вечно на его стороне, Тецу?!

— Дай-чан, не кричи на Тецу-куна!

— Давай, еще и ты скажи, что я был плох.

— А вот и скажу!

Кисе лениво вслушивался в перепалку, жмурился и с наслаждением откусывал от своего бургера. Ему было сыто, уютно и вообще круто.

— Кисе сегодня забил меньше всех, почему вы ему ничего не говорите?!

— Потому что Кисе никого не достает!

Кисе с полминуты размышлял, стоит ли прекращать жевать ради своего комментария, и пришел к выводу, что не стоит. Поэтому он многозначительно улыбнулся и вернулся к своему занятию. Аомине неверяще уставился на него.

— Ты так и будешь до конца вечера жрать и молчать? Ты что, заболел, что ли?

— Отстань от него, — Кагами явно ощущал прилив сил от того, что сегодня обыграл Аомине, и азартно испытывал собственную судьбу. — Дай человеку поесть.

— А ты его адвокатом заделался?

Ну, понеслась. Кисе вздохнул. В общем-то, ему было все равно, о чем они говорили. Он просто радовался тому, как все хорошо складывается: их встречи, много баскетбола и такие вот маленькие посиделки в «Маджи Бургере». Жаль, в этот раз Акаши и Мурасакибара к ним не присоединились, а Мидорима и Такао — их дружба не распалась даже после окончания Шутоку, поэтому они часто приходили вместе — не пошли в кафе, сославшись на сильную занятость. Поэтому они ели впятером: Аомине, Момои, Куроко, Кагами и Кисе. Шел уже девятый час вечера, и народу было невпроворот, но каким-то чудом Куроко удалось занять для них столик.

— Тецу-кун, ты уже решил, как будешь праздновать свой День рождения? — голос Момои переключил Кисе на их разговор снова.

— Еще нет. Но я как раз хотел попросить вас всех ничего не планировать на этот день.

— Да давайте как обычно: стрит бол и квартира Кагами, — засунув в рот целую горсть картошки фри, внес предложение Аомине. — И место есть, и еда, — он ухмыльнулся, — будет.

— Ага, только если ты поможешь мне эту самую еду приготовить, и квартиру убрать после вас, — не согласился с ним Кагами.

— Не будь жадиной.

— Я не жадина!

— Жадина.

— Мы можем поехать куда-нибудь все вместе, — негромко произнес Кисе. — На горячие источники, например. Найдем какой-нибудь не очень дорогой вариант, скинемся. И там не надо будет ничего убирать. Еду тоже принесут.

— Это отличная идея, Ки-чан! — просияла Момои, и Кисе тепло ей улыбнулся.

— Кисе-кун, — позвал его Куроко.

— Что, Курокоччи?

— Ты можешь пригласить Хайзаки-куна тоже.

За столом воцарилась гробовая тишина. Кисе рассматривал невозмутимое лицо Куроко и гадал, действительно ли Куроко настолько наивен, раз искренне полагал, что на самом деле нет ничего сложного в том, чтобы собрать вместе тех, кто друг друга не выносит на дух, или он сознательно хочет их испытать? Дать шанс? Вот только кому предполагался этот шанс? Хайзаки ли? Аомине? Или самому Кисе? Кроме Аомине, Кисе никому не говорил, что начал встречаться с Хайзаки, да и тому он это озвучил лишь на стадии своих намерений до разговора с самим Хайзаки. Однако почему-то абсолютно все в их компании ныне знали о его личной жизни. Тактично молчали, но знали. И, при виде хитрых глаз Момои каждый раз, у него не оставалось сомнений, откуда.

— Я против, — громко провозгласил Аомине. — Тецу, это не смешно.

— Это не твой праздник, Дай-чан! — шикнула на него Момои. — Тецу-кун имеет права приглашать кого хочет в этот день.

— Тогда я не пойду!

— Дай-чан, шантажировать подло!

— Слышь, ты опять за свое? — раздраженно встрял Кагами.

— А что, ты горишь желанием видеть его рожу? — с запалом переключился на него Аомине.

— Не горю, но Момои-сан права. Куроко решать, кого видеть в этот день.

— Тогда я тоже решаю.

— Ребята! — чтобы их перекричать, Кисе пришлось повысить голос. Четыре пары глаз повернулись к нему в немом вопросе. Он кашлянул и продолжил. — Курокоччи, спасибо за приглашение, я передам Шого-куну, но я не думаю, что он его примет. Шого-кун не очень-то компанейский человек, я думаю, ты знаешь это.

Куроко спокойно кивнул.

— Ничего страшного, Кисе-кун. Я понимаю. Не захочет, значит, не захочет. Ты просто передай.

— Договорились, — Кисе заулыбался и вернулся к своему бургеру. Инцидент был исчерпан: Момои тоже снова безмятежно улыбалась, Кагами потянулся за третьей порцией картошки фри, а Аомине, громко фыркнув, последовал его примеру. И как у этих двоих не болит живот каждый раз после того, как они пытаются пережрать друг друга? Загадка.

Кисе не сомневался, что Хайзаки откажется. Может быть, Куроко прав, и когда-нибудь им удастся собраться снова — всем игрокам основного состава баскетбольной команды Тэйко, но пока слишком рано. И это стопроцентно был не тот случай, когда имело смысл форсировать события.

Смартфон тренькнул в кармане, когда Кисе шел к метро.

«Я закончил», лаконично сообщал Хайзаки. Отлично, так вышло даже раньше, чем они думали.

«Давай сразу ко мне? Я тоже уже еду».

«На станции, как обычно».

Кисе посмотрел на часы: Хайзаки с его места работы ехать около получаса, а вот самому Кисе не меньше пятидесяти минут. Печально.

 

— Что так долго? — проворчал Хайзаки, как только Кисе подошел к нему. — Я уже все яйца отморозил.

Кисе сделал виноватое лицо и озабоченно поцокал языком, демонстрируя свое глубочайшее сожаление этой новостью.

— Курокоччи приглашает тебя на свой День рождения, — он решил быстро сменить тему, лишая Хайзаки возможности побрюзжать еще — уж что-что, а включать drama queen он иногда умел похлеще самого Кисе, — а заодно и не откладывая этот разговор в долгий ящик.

— Чо?

— Мы еще не знаем, где именно будем праздновать. Возможно, соберемся сначала погонять мяч, потом кафе или квартира Кагамиччи. А, может, еще куда сообразим, вроде онсэна.

— Он совсем с катушек слетел?

— Кто?

— Тетсуя этот ваш.

Кисе понимающе улыбнулся.

— Нет, он просто очень дружелюбный, помнишь?

— Дурак он. Ему нужен наш с Дайки мордобой?

— А ты все еще хочешь подраться с Аоминеччи?

— Конечно, — Хайзаки закатил глаза, всем видом показывая, что Кисе спросил абсолютную глупость.

— Тогда это у вас взаимно. Видимо, Курокоччи думает о вас обоих лучше. Например, что вы взрослее.

— Не пойду, — упрямо заявил Хайзаки. — Мне там нечего делать.

Кисе покачал головой.

— Ну, я предупреждал Курокоччи, что ты можешь не захотеть. Так что это все на твое усмотрение.

Хайзаки фыркнул и отвернулся, хмуро глядя себе под ноги.

— Слушай, хочешь, чтобы у тебя был ключ от квартиры? — вдруг спросил Кисе.

— Ого. Чего это ты?

— Беспокоюсь о твоих отмороженных яйцах. Если бы у тебя был ключ, тебе бы не пришлось ждать меня на станции.

— Да хрена с два. Ты сейчас думаешь не о моих многострадальных яйцах, а о том, что было бы круто возвращаться домой, где тебя ждет горячая жратва, — покосился на него Хайзаки. — Я-то раньше тебя освобождаюсь чаще всего.

— И почему ты всегда подозреваешь меня в корысти? — притворно обиделся Кисе. — Ну ладно, — сдался он после минуты выразительных переглядок, — я думал и об этом.

— То-то же.

— Но и о другом тоже.

— О моих яйцах?

— Да, блин! Представь себе, и о них. И вообще, ты против? Не хочешь, не бери.

— Хмм.

— С тобой все-таки очень сложно, — пожаловался Кисе, и Хайзаки заинтересованно приподнял брови.

— Серьезно?

— Еще как.

— Зато не скучно. И потом, ты всегда можешь меня прогнать, Рёта, — он подмигнул.

— Да хрена с два, — отрезал Кисе и, схватив его за руку, сунул вместе со своей к себе в карман.

У Кисе очень замерзли пальцы. И, судя по тому, как Хайзаки сжал их в кармане, у него тоже.


End file.
